Storm's Calm
by seamaidian
Summary: Duo must resist the call of something powerful and find the calm in his life. Will the others be able to help? YAOI!!!
1. Default Chapter

STORM'S CALM  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. The rhythmic sound of branches tapping on the window was completely ignored by the small room's only occupant. Said occupant sat on his bed in the latest "safe house" in only his boxers with his legs drew up to his chest and arms around his legs. The small swell outside matched his mood perfectly. The sky was dark as night even though it was high afternoon. Rain that had started out has a small shower, now poured like a waterfall. The slight breeze had turned into wall rattling gusts. And it was getting fiercer still.  
  
Where as the storm was showing its pain and sorrow to everyone, the distort youth on the bed keep his sorrow to himself. He was too deep in his own dark thoughts to notice anything going on outside. All he could see or hear were all the things that had ever gone wrong for him, and that was just about everything that he had ever seen or done. The faces of everyone he had ever loved drifted through his thoughts. He gave a sad laugh. The scene was very short. He learned early not to love, for those he loved left him. He wanted it all to stop the war, the deaths, everything.  
  
Dull eyes looked out the window finally seeing the storm raging outside. When he did so, the storm began to focus on his window. The sky got darker, the wind picked up, the rain fell more heavily, and the branches started to knock with more force. It was as though the storm was trying to sway the occupant to come outside.  
  
The figure stood up and walked to the window. The wind changed direction immediately. Instead of blowing towards the house now it blow away from it the rain and braches also following suite. His hand reached out and opened the window. The wind blew through his long braid undoing it like tiny fingers. The youth could feel the rain and wind caress his body as though a lover would.  
  
It was like he was in a trance. He found his feet carrying him to the front door and his hand on the knob before he knew what was happening. The door flew open with just a small turn of his hand. As soon as the door was open, he could feel the drawl of the storm intensify. He could feel the wind trying to suck him outside. He could see the trees extend their branches to him like arms of comfort. He could feel the rain wash away his dark thoughts has it ran down his barely clothed body. Again his body reacted without thought, for he found that he was walking out into the calm of the storm.  
  
With every step away from the house, he felt better. The storm was his calm. He did not feel. He did not see. He did not remember. The storm was taking his rage and pain and making it its own. It picked up its intensity even more with each step he took. Within only minutes of being outside, he was soaked to the bone and freezing from the wind and rain, but he felt none of this. His only focus was the call of the storm.  
  
He fell to his knees at about 100 feet from the house and about 50 from the edge of the thicker trees. He needed to get up. He needed to make it to the trees. He needed to leave this pain behind. He tried to tell his body to get up and walk the rest of the way, but unlike before his body did not move an inch. The storm quieted down some as if to make his way easier, but that did not help the figure move one way or the other.  
  
He finally had enough strength to stand up again facing the edge of the trees. He tried to decide what to do, which way to go. He felt the pull of the storm and wanted to go with it, but something was holding him back. His strength was rapidly fading him by the second. He started to hear the buzzing of the storm intensify to an almost painful level. His vision was started to fade in and out. He could see spots starting to dance in his eyes. He had to move, but which way?  
  
The storm seemed to know that if he lost consciousness before he reached the woods that it would lose him. The wind started to blow stronger at his back forcing him to take an involuntary steep toward the edge of the trees or else fall to the ground. He started to feel uneasy now. The storm was taking a mind of its own now. Or had it had one all along? Now, it was forcing him to walk into itself.  
  
He felt his last remaining strength leave him. His vision became grey and quickly became darker as he felt his body start to fall to the ground. He could do nothing. He was helpless to stop it. He thought that he heard someone behind him call his name, but could not be sure and did not have the will to turn and look. Just before he hit the hard earth floor, he felt two strong arms catch him and lift him up and press him against a warm, hard body. 'Who would be insane enough to come out in this kind of weather?' was his last thought before he succumbed to the darkness calling for him.  
  
The storm watched as another figure scooped up what it wanted. It let loose its anger. It tried to stop him from taking away what was its, but it just could not stop the other boy from stealing its prize. The storm tried harder with more vicious attacks. It started to pull bark and small branches from the trees to throw at the figure to stop him.  
  
Another youth with wild brown hair pulled his burden closer to his chest in order to shield him from the debris and make sure he did not drop him with the increase in the wind speed. He looked up at the house. He knew it was about 50 feet away but he could barely see it because of the fury of the storm. He almost lost his balance and fell to the ground but caught him self in time. He knew he would not be able to make it all the way back to the safe house without help. He looked down at the pale boy he held in his arms and his resolve was settled. He called out to the three other occupants he knew where waiting at the door.  
  
"I have him but I can not make it back with him alone!" he shouted at them. He did not hear a response but could see two figures start towards him and the one he held protectively. Soon the others reached him. With one on each side of him, they made there way back to the house where the fifth was waiting at the door.  
  
They finally made it back to the house but not before the storm got in a few kicks from the high winds and flying debris. The figure that was waiting by the door closed it with help from one of the other boys. As soon as the door slammed shut, the full power of the storm's fury was released upon the small house and it five occupants. They took its prey and it wanted him back and now. It would not be denied what it wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

STORM'S CLAM  
  
"What the hell did he think he was doing? He could have been killed! BAKA!!"  
  
Heero paid no attention to Wufei's ranting. He carried his precious burdon through the living room and into their shared bedroom with the others following close behind.  
  
"Heero we need to get him dried and warm fast." Quatre was in 'mother mood' the moment they realized Duo was outside in this horrid weather. The blonde pilot of Sandrock felt a shiver run down his spin at the thought of Duo being outside for that long and no one noticed. Guilt hung heavy on his heart. 'Duo why did you do it?' He looked over at the very pale and shaking version that was once Duo Maxwell and felt tears sting his eyes. At this point he felt a firm arm wrap around him from behind. He instinctively leaned back into the warmth.  
  
"Don't worry koi. He will be fine. Heero will take care of him." Trowa soothed his lover. He too was thinking of the sickly pilot and what could have possibly made him want to chance this type of weather. He closed his eyes for a moment to suppress a shiver and began to think of earlier events.  
  
################### Earlier  
  
It was Trowa's turn to cook for the day and he was preparing lunch in the small kitchen that the five pilots were currently forced into. Breakfast had been unusually quite but no one questioned it. It had been a while since they all had a quite moment, but there was still something uneasy in the atmosphere. Everyone felt it but ignored it.  
  
When Trowa was making lunch, he noticed that Duo was not glued to his side. 'That's strange I wonder where Duo is? Not that I miss him or anything.' Of course no one was in the kitchen at the time so they could not see the rare, soft smile that graced his lips as he thought this. None of them could deny that they were all fond of Duo. He was the glue of the group, but none would voice that fact out loud. Even Wufei could not truly relax when Maxwell was not around. 'No wonder everyone is edgy today.'  
  
He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to find Duo and the others and tell them that lunch was ready. When he entered the living room, he saw Quatre sitting on the small couch drinking a cup of tea with a slight frown on his face. He would look around the room every few minutes as if he knew something was missing but could not figure out what.  
  
Quatre saw his tall lover standing in the doorway and smiled up at him. He was answered with a small smile in return. He saw the smile fade when Trowa looked around the room.  
  
"Is something wrong Trowa?" he asked when he saw the frown on his loves' faces as he looked around for something in the room. Others that did not know him so well would not have seen the frown but being lovers for some time had taught him how to read his tall partner.  
  
"Have any of you seen Duo? Lunch is ready and I have not seen any sign of him." was Trowa's soft reply.  
  
At this point, Wufei looked up from the book he had been reading. "Now that I think about it, I have not been pestered by Maxwell all day. No wonder it has been so quite." 'And I so restless' he added to himself.  
  
"Except for the storm outside, it has been very quite. It seems to be getting worse too." stated Quatre from his seat while looking out the window.  
  
Heero, meanwhile, was typing away at his laptop and listening to the other's conversation with peck interest about his fellow pilot. "Did you check the bedroom? He might be sleeping. He was acting a little off early this morning." he offered in his monotone voice without the slightest pause in his typing.  
  
The unibanged pilot offered a slight nod of his head in reply and turned to check it out. As he walked down the hall, he could hear the storm louder and felt a cold wind cover his skin sending a chill down his spin. 'Where is the wind coming from?'  
  
He reached up to turn the doorknob when bright bolts of lighten struck the earth rendering the pilots in darkness. "Damnit! Just what we need right now." Trowa sighed and opened the door but instead of seeing his hyper friend sleeping peacefully on the bed, all he saw a dark empty room in- between the flashes of lighten. The window was open and water covered the floor and one of the small beds. Outside looked like hell had come to earth for a visit. 'Damn! Where the hell is he?!' The pilot of Heavyarms was getting more concerned by the minute. As fast as his long strides would take him, he made his way back to the others.  
  
Back in another room, Heero was using a flashlight to light some candles they had ready in case the lights went out. Wufei had put up his book being as there was not enough light to read anymore and was helping Heero with the candles.  
  
"Guys I'm a little worried. Someone should have heard or seen something of Duo by now. Something is really wrong here. I can fell it. He is in trouble."  
  
The others stopped what they were doing to look at the blonde pilot of Sandrock. "Winner, stop reading too much into this. I think it is justice to finally get some peace and quite for a change. I do not care where Maxwell is as long as he is not bothering me. I am sure he is in that room of his planning something to make my life hell." With that said, Wufei got up and walked into the kitchen with a few candles to place around for some light.  
  
Not feeling the slightest bit better and knowing that Wufei did not either, Quatre put his cup on the table next to him and frowned. Something was not right. His space heart was never wrong. He looked to Wing's pilot for help.  
  
"Heero, don't you think that this is not very Duo like? When was the last time you seen or hear from him?"  
  
Heero stood up and walked to the side of the window with a candle after turning off the flashlight to save batteries. Quatre watched him for a second before joining him at the window. He turned to his friend waiting for his answer. Heero would not look at him when he answered in his emotionless voice.  
  
"This morning after breakfast was the last time." 'after I hit him.' If one could see those cobalt eyes at that moment, they would have been able to see shame, regret, and guilt in them. He had not meant to hit him so hard. He did not mean to hit Duo at all but he just cannot control his actions when around the violet eyed pilot. He just loses all since of control and restraint. This morning's episode had been one like many others. He was hacking into some OZ database when his cheerful roommate came bouncing over to his side.  
  
#################### Flashback  
  
"Heya Heero! Whatcha doing?" Deathscythe's pilot asked over his shoulder.  
  
Trying not to shiver at having the sexy pilot breath down his neck, the wing pilot reacted the way he was taught, with coldness.  
  
"Duo, leave me alone and get away from me." When his command went unfilled, he turned around and punched the spunky youth across the check sending him flying across the room and into the wall where he hit head first. He turned back to his laptop and continued working.  
  
On the other side of the room, Duo stood on shaky legs and left the emotionless bastard to his precise laptop. He could fell the tears build in his eyes once again but would not let them fall. 'Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry.' was all he could think as he walked down the hall to their shared bedroom with a hand to his bruised cheek.  
  
Having had his back turned to Heero, Heero did not see the last bit of hope fade from the other's eyes. He just watched the braided youth's back as he walked away from him from the computer screen.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Guilt still hung heavy on his heart that he is not suppose to have. 'I am the perfect soldier. I am not supposed to feel. I am not supposed to care. So why is it that that braided baka can make me feel so easily. There are times when all I want to do is shove that braid of his in his mouth to shut him up and other times it's not his braid I want to use to shut him up.'  
  
Slightly surprised at what he just thought, he continued his silent monolog. 'I knew that he makes me feel, but do I feel for him? NO, it is just a fleeing thought. He is a GUY! Ok so he is a beautiful guy with the most exotic eyes I have ever seen and a mouth that anyone would love to see scream their name in ecstasy.' That thought stopped him dead in his thoughts.  
  
'Did I just think what I thought I did? Yes, I did.' A smirk formed upon his lips. Yes! He could defiantly seen kissing those lips until they were bruised and swollen and begging for more. He shifted slightly to relieve some of the pressure in his to tight spandex shorts.  
  
Letting out a small sigh of despair, he once again turned back to his thoughts. 'Okay, so I know what I feel for him. If only he felt the same way about me?' He knew that Duo at least wanted to be his friend from all of the times he tried to involve him in normal day things but there was no way a person like Duo would ever fall for him. After all, he was only a machine made for killing. Someone as beautiful, both inside and out, as Duo could have anyone he wanted male or female. Why would he want someone like me? After all, look what he did to him this morning like many other times. There was not a chance in hell for him.  
  
A hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. He turned to look into the concerned filled eyes of Quatre. The hand on his shoulder gave a small squeeze before letting go. Quatre was about to say something when Trowa erupted into the living room looking slightly panicked.  
  
"I can't find Duo anywhere in the entire house!" His one visible eye was looking between the two pilots hoping that they knew where he was.  
  
"Of course you could not find Maxwell. The lights are out and you do not have a light. How do you expect to see him? Hope he glows in the dark? Maxwell might be unusual but even he is not that strange."  
  
"For your information Wufei, I have a flashlight that I got out of the hall closet." He proved his point by shining it in the Chinaman's face.  
  
"That is not possible Trowa. He has got to be here somewhere. Are you sure that you looked everywhere in the house? Should we look again?"  
  
Trowa just shook his head and stepped toward his love and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry petite, but I looked everywhere. I want to find him as much as you do."  
  
Heero turned to gather Wufei back from the kitchen. 'Where is my little baka? My little baka? When did I start thinking of Duo has being mine?' A soft smile, not big enough to be seen by others, formed on his lips at the idea of Duo being his. A sharp intake of breath coming from the living room caught his attention.  
  
"OH ALLAH! NO!" Quatre cried out with one hand over his chest. The other three pilots were at his side in seconds. He was shaking and looking out the window with a look of horror and pain on his face.  
  
"Quatre, what is it? What's wrong?" a very concerned Trowa asked. Without taking his eyes away from the window, Quatre pointed outside and with a shaky voice said, "He's outside! He's outside in this! Duo's out there!"  
  
The response was immediate. Wufei start ranting baka while moving to put down his candle. Trowa's emerald eye widened and looked outside. Heero wasted no time to run and grab a jacket to go outside to get His little baka back safely. Just as he was about to go out the door, a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around to give whoever it was a piece of his mind when his saw the concerned eye of Trowa behind him.  
  
"Let me go Trowa. I have to go get him." A look of understanding passed between them. After all, if that was Quatre out there, Trowa knew that he would do the same thing.  
  
Trowa gave his arm a squeeze. "Look at that weather Heero. Even you cannot see much out there. You will need some help to bring him back in when you find him. Wufei and I will be ready. Just call out when you have him." With that said, he let go of the arm he was holding.  
  
Heero nodded in understanding and acceptance and rushed out into the storm to find Duo. He quickly discovered how true Trowa was. He could barely walk from the rain and wind. The cold was already seeping through his jacket. He had to find Duo and fast. Failure was not an option.  
  
About 40 or so feet from the house, he spotted Duo. He was kneeling on the ground in nothing but his black boxers and his hair, having been freed from his customary braid, was blowing this way and that as if trying to escape from something. Under different circumstances, this site would have come straight from one of his wet dreams.  
  
The closer he got to Duo the more worried he got. He could see him visible shaking from the combination of cold rain and wind. His skin was deathly pale and blue from exposure. Heero tried to call out to him, but his cry fell upon death ears. Just as he reached Duo's side, he collapsed completely. Heero caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
The storm seemed to be getting worse, but Heero was not going to give up. He was not going to let some storm beat him. Not when someone's life he cared for was on the line. He stopped pretending that Duo was nothing to him. He knew that he would not be able to function if something were to happen to Duo. 'I will not let anything happen to you Duo.'  
  
With a newfound determination, he cradled the unconscious Duo to his chest and started back to the house. "Duo, what the fuck were you doing out here? How long have you been out here?" Of course, his questions went unanswered.  
  
He looked down at the treasure in his arms and frowned. Duo looked positively ill. His skin was pale and almost frozen to the touch and his lips were a dark blue and trembling. His face looked as if he was in some kind of pain. The bruise on his cheek was clearly visible. 'Gomen Duo- kun. I will make it better I promise.' He knew what he had to do.  
  
"I have him but I can not make it back alone." he screamed towards his waiting companions.  
  
Without giving a reply, Trowa and Wufei started out towards them. If it had been anyone else, Heero would not have trusted them to keep their word but he knew that his fellow pilots would not betray him as he would not betray them. He crouched down to minimize the wind and the flying debris and looked at Duo again. As gently as he could, he removed the hair plastered to his face. His fingers lingered upon the ugly looking bruise then moved to his lips were he could fell how cold and trembling they were. The appearance of his comrades caused him to jerk back his hand.  
  
Silently, with one on each side of Heero, they made their way back to the safe house where Quatre was waiting at the door. All of them noticed that the storm intensified even more if it were possible. It seemed as if it were trying to pull them away from the house and back into the heart of the storm. Several pieces of tree bark and branches pummeled them causing small cuts and bruising.  
  
Finally, they made it to the door were Quatre was holding it open for them. Once they were inside, Quatre had to use all of his strength plus the help of Wufei to shut the door. As soon as the door shut, the storm outside erupted. The walls began to shake so hard that for a few tense moments the young occupants thought that they would collapse. The windows rattled enough to shatter and some did.  
  
Quatre moved closer to Trowa for comfort. He wrapped his arms around his shorter companion. Heero pulled Duo closer to his chest protectively, while Wufei placed a hand on both Trowa's and Heero's shoulder.  
  
Just as suddenly as the storm increased, it diminished to nothing more than a small shower. Two thoughts were on everyone's mind, 'Will Duo be all right and what is with this storm?'  
  
##################### 


	3. Author's Note

*Author's Note*  
  
I just wanted everybody to know that this is my first official fic. I have had this on a disk for over a year now and just now got enough nerve to post it. Hope you all like it. It may take me some time to get used to the whole posting thing so please bear with me till then. I also wanted to say that I would love any comments or suggestions, constructive criticism welcome. I need to know if you guys like this or not so I will not have another chapter ready till I have at least five reviews. Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review. 


	4. Chapter 3

First of all, I know that I said that I needed 5 reviews before I put out the next chapter but I already had this one written and I like it. I would like to specially thank Megami Kinshin for being my very first reviewer and Moonlit Eyes1x2x1 for the great vote of confidence. Yes, this really is my first posted fic. I have written before though. All of you kiddies out there, school really does pay off. Learn it while you can. Nonetheless, nobody is perfect so you will see some mistakes. I personally think it is very rude to flame someone because of grammatical errors. Just politely point them out and all is well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pairings (in case you have not guessed already): future 1x2, established 3x4x3, ?+2  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Don't worry koi. He will be fine. Heero will take care of him." Trowa soothed his lover. After a few moments of inward thoughts, he was brought out of his trance by Quatre's voice.  
  
"I think we all need to change out of these wet clothes before we all get sick. Heero it might be best to put Duo in the tub and get him warmed up some that way. Wufei can you go get some towels and blankets? Trowa we need to go patch up the windows that blow out."  
  
They all moved about to do as Quatre had said. Clothes were changed in record time. In under a minute, the pilots were in dry clothes going about said chores. Wufei returned to Heero and Duo's shared room with extra towels and blankets to find the room empty. Remembering what Quatre had said, he found them in the bathroom.  
  
"Yuy, let me take Maxwell long enough for you to go change out of those wet clothes."  
  
"I am in no immediate danger of illness. I will proceed with my task." The static pilot of Wing did not once stop from his task to look up at Wufei. He was to busy worrying about the sickly youth in front of him. As he was waiting for the tub to completely fill with warm water, he started taking note of the other's condition. He noticed that Duo's body was violently shaking from the cold. His breathing was shallow and winded. Small cuts could be seen on his arms and chest from unknown debris, and his hair was in a chaotic mess.  
  
Looking over his two friends forms, Wufei could only pray that Duo would be okay, for all of their sakes. "Fine Yuy. Have it your way. Here are some towels for you and Maxwell." With that said, he placed them on the floor close enough for him to reach but far enough away so that they would not get wet. He turned around to leave but a monotone voice stopped him.  
  
"Wufei I need you to go get a bed ready for him. Ours are completely soaked and the room is not much better." Wufei looked at his friend with a slight shocked expression on his face. 'The perfect soldier actually admits to needing help. Only Maxwell could make a person like Yuy do the so called impossible. What kind of magic do you wield Maxwell?'  
  
"We will have to put him on the coach in the living room. It seems that all of the beds are useless now. The only windows that broke were the ones in the bedrooms. On that note, we are all going to have to sleep in the living room somewhere till we can move to another safe house."  
  
Again Wufei was shocked. He had never heard Trowa say so much at one time. He turned to the doorway to see the lovers there in a love-filled embrace that would put Romeo and Juliet to shame. A slight smile formed on his lips. 'Once again the unthinkable is reality because of you Maxwell.' After all, there were now together because of a little intervention from Deathscythe's pilot.  
  
Heero only listened with one ear to what his fellow pilots said. His main attention was on the young man in front of him. His itooshi was looking much better already. He was no longer paler than death and had stopped shaking, but his breathing was still a concern. He was going to get sick after this there was no question about that but how bad it got was something that could be controlled. They would just have to wait and see when Duo woke up.  
  
"Trowa and I are going to go set up what is left of the dry pillows and blankets in the living room."  
  
"Alright Winner." Wufei turned back to face Heero. "Yuy I am going to find Maxwell some clothes to wear."  
  
No one was expecting a reply but just before they left to carry out their orders a slightly strained voice stopped them with one word. "Arigatou."  
  
"There is no need to thank us Heero. We would do this for any one of us as we know the others would do the same as well, but you are welcome." replied the softhearted pilot of Sandrock. Heero looked at the blonde to see that he had his hand over his chest slightly rubbing it but the look on his face was one of small joy.  
  
The others left Heero with his charge. Seeing that he was again alone with Duo, he focused his attention where it was needed at the moment. He slowly brought up a hand to move some hair out of the other's face. He grimaced upon seeing the bruise he had caused look so protruding against his pale skin. Giving into temptation, his fingertips brushed up against the check.  
  
'Oh Duo-kun, gomen. I did not mean to hurt you. Please forgive me.' Wing's pilot moved his hand to drain the water from the tub. Once the water was drained, he gathered unconscious youth once again in his arms. Wondering how to go about drying the inert form of his best friend, he sat down on the toilet where he propped his arm and Duo's upper body against the counter and used the other to retrieve a towel.  
  
'The wet boxers have got to go.' A very small amount of pink graced itself upon his checks as he knew what he had to do now. Carefully sliding his hand under his body, he grabbed the back waistband for the boxers and pulled down. He could feel his own body starting to react to seeing what was exposed as the boxers were completely off. His training took over at this point causing him to shake his head and continue wrapping Duo in a dry towel.  
  
A throat being cleared in the doorway alerted him to the fact that he had company. With a blank face, he looked up and over to see Wufei standing at the door. He was holding what looked to be a shirt, sweat pants, and boxers, all black of course. Heero looked upon the Shenlong pilot's face to see his lips curled up in an "I know" look.  
  
"These were the best I could find. You cannot find shit in what Maxwell calls a room." He handed the clothes over to Heero and helped him dress Duo. Once that was done, Heero carried his bundle to the living room with Wufei following close behind.  
  
Upon entering, he noticed that the floor was covered with sheets and blankets to serve as a make shift bed. The coach was made up as well. He laid the other down on the coach and propped his head up so that his hair was hanging off the side.  
  
"Heero go change." The low but firm voice of Trowa broke the silence that had fallen upon them. Heero looked like he was about to say something but one look into that emerald eye told him to be silent. With a simple nod, he left to do just that.  
  
Quatre moved to take over Duo's care. He had a thermometer ready in hand. He made sure his patient was tucked in and as comfortable as possible. Heero returned wearing his typical green tank top and spandex shorts just in time to hear the thermometer finish.  
  
"Well?" was all he said as he sat in front of Duo's hair with brush and tie in hand.  
  
"It could be a lot worse. It is only 100.7 for now. We should watch him closely for any signs that he is getting worse. This way we can stop it before it gets out of hand."  
  
"I agree koi." Trowa offered his little lover a little smile. Quatre, on the other hand, was beaming with happiness at hearing his tall lover agree with him.  
  
A snort broke their love filled glaze. "Do you want something Wufei?"  
  
"I just wanted to remind you two that other people were present Winner. We have other things to do right now than to watch you two go at it like fucking bunnies."  
  
Both young men blushed a deep shade of red and moved to do something away from the other but still keep within eye contact. Wufei chuckled at this. Heero tilted his head to the side a little and regarded him with laughing eyes. "I think you have been around Duo too much."  
  
This brought out a deeper chuckle. "Yes, Yuy I think that you might be right." He took a seat on the floor right next to Duo with his back against the coach to meditate. After all, the lights were still not back on so a few candles were all the light they had.  
  
Heero stared at his friend for a moment. His profile in the candlelight was almost breathtaking. His hardened face was relaxed in calmness that his meditation brought him. Heero could see how worried he and the other pilots were over Duo. He was suddenly thankful for knowing such people and being able to call them friends. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he started to brush and braid the cascade of chestnut hair in front of him.  
  
*Else where*  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Those fucking meddlers! I almost had him!" A figure in the shadows was in a rage. The nearby servants were shaking with fear. Their master was liable to strike out at any one of them, yet he did not. Of course, they all knew why. He had used too much energy trying to obtain his obsession. The gundam pilot 02 aka Duo Maxwell.  
  
One of the master's most loyal and bravest servants approached his lord. "My Lord, would you like to go rest now. I know how tired you must be. I know that you will get him next time Master."  
  
The Master slammed his servant into the wall with an unseen force. After a few seconds, he spoke. The voice was deep and surreal. It was almost husky and hypnotic in its tone. "I am going to my chambers now. I do not want to be disturbed." Before leaving, he turned to a small fountain about wait high filled with a dark, unnatural substance and waved his hand over the surface. An image showed itself. The image was of a violet eyed, smiling pilot. He lovingly traced the outline of the image's lips. He brought his fingers up to his own lips and gently kissed them and brought them back to the image's lips. "Soon my lovely little bishounen, you will be all mine." and he started to laugh as he left.  
  
The servants backed away and closed their eyes at the sound of their Master's chilling laugh. While some carried on as before, others pitted the pray he was after. They all knew that he always got what he wanted. One way or another.  
  
*Back at the safe house* Duo's eyes snapped open along with a deep intake of desperately needed air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to see what you all would do. So tell me what you think so far. I was thinking about maybe a future 1x2x5 or so. Do you want to see it? I want to warn you that I am writing this as I go. I know a few things that I want to happen but there are still a lot of blanks. Who is the mysterious master? What does he want with Duo? Will the other be able to help? Find out in chapters to come. Need at least 10 total reviews for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 4

*misty eyed* You like me! I was very shocked when I checked and I had 9 reviews. Angel Selene: I will try. Deathwraith: if it was not for what you said, I would not have put out the next part. I am glad I did. However, Chiizu pointed out that I had some people blocked so they could not review. I guess that both factors played a part in that. Oh well, as long as I have at least one person whom wants me to continue, I will. Chiizu: *gives big hug* Thank you so much for telling me about that. It was checked so I unchecked it. I never would have found that on my own. Moonlit Eyes: It is good to see you back. I am glad you like it so much. By the way, I love your name. Lady Icecubes: *giggles* Like the name. Very original. I think you and all the others out there will be happy to know that this will stay a 1x2 fic. April Aries: Yes, it will stay a Duo- centric fic. My favorite flavor. Duo yum yum give me some. Sorry got sidetracked there. Ryoko-onee: If you think that storm was freaky, wait till you see what I have planed soon. Thank you all for reviewing. Come back and see me.  
  
I want to warn all of you, well those of you that actually read this part and not skip straight to the story, that I made Wufei almost playful. There is an episode in the serious that would suggest that he has a softer side to him. It was the one, or the one before Quatre self destructed Sandrock. Oh, and if you tried to review before but could not, try again. With lots of help, I changed that. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open along with a deep intake of desperately needed air. His body shook violently for a few seconds and his hand shot up to wipe at his lips. Once he had calmed down some, he noticed that he was not alone. He was looking into two pair of concerned eyes. One onyx and one cobalt blue.  
  
Offering them a small smile, "Hey guys. Could someone tell me what I am doing on the coach?" All he got was a small frown and the blank stare to answered his question. He noticed that Trowa and Quatre were moving towards him. He could clearly see the worried face of Quatre and knew that he had missed something. Said pilot wormed his way passed Wufei and Heero to get a closer look at his friend.  
  
Giving a soft smile himself, he asked what was on everyone mind "How are you feeling Duo?"  
  
Duo realized that he did in fact feel, for the lack of a better word, like shit ran over. His head hurt like Wing's buster riffle was steadily going off inside his head. He felt hot but could not control the cold chills that run up and down his body. His breathing was a little labored and harsh. But what had him totally baffled was the fact that his lips were on fire. For some reason, he had the urge to scrub his mouth with soap. A cool hand on his forehead and a thermometer being shoved into his mouth pulled him from his thoughts.  
  
"kaitra, wo ue oin?" The gentle blonde giggled and swatted at the hand that was going to remove the thermometer. "Now Duo, behave and sit still till I am finished with you." He then started checking his friend's eyes, pulse, and breathing.  
  
Wufei had a slight twinkle to his eye when he asked "Maxwell do you always try to talk when you have things in your mouth?" He was pleased with the reactions he got. Trowa tripped on the blankets, Quatre screamed "Wufei", Heero stiffened, and Duo just laid there with a faraway look in his eyes then a healthy shade a red overtook his already flush face.  
  
What Wufei had said brought an erotic image to Duo twisted mind. He saw a picture of lust filled cobalt blue eyes, a tanned, sweaty body writhing beneath him as he pleasured him with his mouth humming all the while. He stopped that train of thought before it derailed completely but not before his face flamed from the thought.  
  
Everyone was snapped out of their forms of shock by the most unlikely of sources. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" Heero was looking at Duo like he had just taken his last piece of candy away from him.  
  
Duo took the finished thermometer out of his mouth and looked at him with a look of confusion. "I don't know whatcha mean." He looked to the others for a clue but found nothing but worry, more confusion, and even a little anger. 'What happened? All I remember was trying to talk to Heero this morning, getting hit in the face, then feeling really lonely. After that, nothing till I woke up on the coach. What am I missing?' He had that feeling you get when you can't quite make something out but now it is important.  
  
"Guys, come on now. This is not funny. Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Seeing Heero about to say something, Trowa placed his hand on his shoulder causing him to look at him. "Calm down Heero. Lets hear him out before we jump the gun." He removed his hand from his shoulder and looked towards Duo and in a simple voice asked, "Duo can you tell us the last thing that you do remember?"  
  
"The last thing I remember was eating breakfast then going to talk to Hee-chan. By the way, I owe you a good punch. My cheek is still sore. Going back to my room then the rest is foggy till waking up here. Now can you answer my damn question? Why do I feel like shit warmed over?"  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were all glaring at Heero. Wufei was the first to speak. "When dinner was ready and you were not already shoveling down food, Barton went to look for you in your room. You were not there nor were you anywhere in the house. While looking for you, Winner informed us that you were outside. At the time, the weather had severely worsened. Yuy went outside to bring your baka ass back inside. We do not know exactly how long you were out there but it was long enough to get you sick which is why you feel 'like shit warmed over'."  
  
"Oh. Wow, Hee-chan I guess that means you are my hero now." His cheerful laughter mixed with the giggles from Quatre, the chuckle from Wufei, and the soft smile from Trowa. Upon seeing the blush on said hero's cheeks they laughed harder. Duo's laugh turned into a small cough then a yawn.  
  
Heero was quick to notice this and went to the kitchen. He turned on the lights, which had come back on a few minutes after settling Duo on the coach. He got some painkillers for Duo and something to bring down his temperature and ease his cough. When we made it back in the living room, he saw Wufei back at his spot meditating, Quatre was tucking Duo in better, and Trowa was watching them. As he walked around the coach, he noticed that Duo was almost asleep.  
  
"Do not go to sleep yet. Quatre, did he still have a fever?" He just nodded his head. "Take this then you can go to sleep." He could barely hold back the urge to caress the pouting face now before him.  
  
"Awe. Do I have to? That stuff taste like burnet waffle." He got a glare for his answer. Not having to strength to argue at the moment, he sighed and took the fowl tasting medicine.  
  
"We will talk more tomorrow." Duo just gave Heero a sleepy yawn and lay back down. Within moments of lying back down, he was deep asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was originally going to make this chapter a little longer but I got tired. It might take a few days to get the next chapter out. I will try to make the next one longer and really start getting to the main plot. What will it be? You will just have to wait and see. ^_~. Don't forget to drop off some suggestions, I feed off them. Even if it were just a saying that you would like to see or an action, I would try to work it into the story. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chiizu: lol. I will try to get this out as fast as I can. For coming back for more and reviewing twice, this chapter is for you and Moonlit eyes. Hope you like steam. ^_~  
  
Talian: Thank you very much. Though this is not a comedy, for me to write something without a little humor would be near impossible. I will put in a few more just for you.  
  
Kari_angle18: My first anonymous review. I myself would like to know what happens. *giggles* I guess we will have to wait and see, but I do know that I have a few more twist to add yet.  
  
silverpen: *gleeful laughter* Your order is served.  
  
Moonlit eyes: Welcome back! Hope you like the steam toward the end. In case you did not read the about note, this chapter is for you and Chiizu. Enjoy.  
  
emily: Rest easy. I have decided that I will not stop this fic until it is finished. How long that is going to be I do not know. *evil grin* If you think Wufei has been bad so far wait till you see what he is going to do later. Come back to find out more.  
  
Dreamweaver: The way this is going it will be a fairly long fic. Once everything is out in the open, you will probably like it more. Of course don't let that stop you from reading it till then.  
  
A big thanks to all of you! Hope to see all of you back here again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*grrrr* His foggy mind registered the sound and that of a snort. *grrrr* He heard it again, but that time he felt it as well. With a moan of displeasure, he awoke fully to feed his growling stomach. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a pair of onyx eyes right in front of his face. "Ahhhhh! Damnit Wu! What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"  
  
Wufei snorted and smirked down at his friend. "I just wanted to make sure you were still alive."  
  
"Well, thanks to you five years have been knocked off my life and if I don't get something to eat soon I will waist away." *sniff* "Is that bacon and eggs I smell?" He started to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up at his friend questionably.  
  
"I am under orders to not let you leave this couch unless it is to take a piss or to take a shit. I attend to do just that. I will not have a zero mood Winner on my ass because of you Maxwell."  
  
Duo got the strangest mental image of Quatre chasing Wufei around with a wooden spoon. His light chuckle turned into a full-blown belly laugh followed by a heavy coughing fit. Even through the coughs he could not wipe the smile from his face. He felt a comforting hand rubbing soothing circles on his back till the fit had passed.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what you thought was so damn funny?"  
  
This brought out a small chuckle and a panting reply "You don't *giggle* want to know. Speaking of Q, where is he? I thought for sure he would be here when I woke up."  
  
"He and Barton went to acquire us a mode of transportation to relocate to another safe house."  
  
"If Q is with Troman and you and I are here, then that would mean that."  
  
"It means that I am making breakfast." Two young men looked up to see Heero standing at the foot of the couch. His face was void of any inward thoughts.  
  
Duo smiled up at him. "Hey Hee-chan. What's cooking?" The only answer he got was a "Hn" as he went back in the kitchen. His smile fell a little but quickly went right back up. "How are you feeling Maxwell?"  
  
The question pulled his attention back to Wufei. "To tell you the true man, I feel good but uneasy. I still can't remember what happened. If the weather was as bad as you guys said it was, then not even I am dumb enough to just stand in it." Wufei placed his hand on Duo's arm and offered a soft smile to try and comfort his friend as much as possible. They heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see Heero standing there with a tray of food glaring down at Wufei's hand.  
  
Wufei looked up at him with a smirk but did not remove his hand. "Don't tell me that you are getting sick to Yuy. One sick pilot is quite enough, especially if it is Maxwell." His voice held a very smug tone that did not go unnoticed by the cobalt-eyed fighter. His glare increased as he looked from the hand to its owner's face.  
  
"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Go eat before it gets cold." The emphasis on the word 'kitchen' made the Chinaman's smirk widen. He removed his hand and went to the kitchen to eat well aware of the death glare at his back.  
  
Once Wufei was out of sight, the glare turned into a blush as he looks at Duo, whom at the moment was looking at him with wide, shocked, violet eyes. They just stared into one another eyes for a few moments when a noise, suspiciously like an amused laugh, from the kitchen pulled them out of their trance.  
  
"Um..Heero, I um I want to thank you for what you did for me yesterday." Duo said with a nervous edge to his voice. Heero could see he had a minor blush to his checks but did not know if it was from his health or something else.  
  
"You are welcome." Duo was shocked once again. First he showed signs of jealousy, now he is being civil. 'Could it be? Could I hope? Does he feel for me? Please! Please! Calm down. Don't get your hopes up to much. But he is being so different. Open up to me Heero. Let me love you.' He snapped out of his thoughts when said love moved closer to him to hand give him his food. 'He almost looks nervous. What could he have to be nervous about?'  
  
"Here. It was all we had here at the moment." He could not stop the small waver in his voice as he started to speak. 'Pull yourself together Yuy. So you know now. Do not scare him off now.'  
  
Duo took the tray with a simple thank you. He ate in silence of once. He had expected Heero to go type away at his laptop but he didn't. He just sat down at the foot of the couch and watched him eat. When he was done he handed the empty plate and tray back to Heero. 'Okay I have got to know.' "Heero, where is your computer? I kind of figured that you would be typing away at it by now." He did not answer. He just glared and went back into the kitchen to wash and put away the dishes.  
  
"Barton kidnapped it before he left." Right then Duo heard a loud slam come from the kitchen and Wufei was coming back in the living room. He could also see that it was taking a great deal of control on his part to hold back the laughter that was threatening to erupt from his mouth. Then what he said registered fully in his mind. He did not have the control that Wufei had. He laughed till he was in tears.  
  
"Oh laugh my breath god!! HAHAHA! That is giggle priceless. I wish I could have been awake to see that."  
  
Somewhere during his fit of laughter, Wufei had finally lost his control and was as teary-eyed and breathless as Duo. When he heard Duo's last comment, he sobered up some and got the most evil grin on his face that Duo had ever seen.  
  
"Now I don't know about that Maxwell. We had a very entertaining show while you were asleep. Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"  
  
At this any remaining laughter died away only to be replaced with a deep gut wrenching dread. He did not want to ask but knew he had to. "What did I say?" It came out small and fearful.  
  
Wufei noticed the drastic change in his comrade and could not help but be sympathetic to his friend. 'He probably was never going to tell any one. Can't you see what you mean to others?' "Late yesterday evening, you were still a bit feverish. You were having a nightmare of some kind. By the way you were fighting it must have been bad. You started screaming and saying something about finding your calm." He paused to give him a moment to absorb and prepare for the rest.  
  
"Was that all? What else did I say Fei. I.. I need to know."  
  
"Yuy and I were trying to keep you from hurting yourself or one of us. We had to sleep on the floor you know. We did not feel like getting kicked or stepped on. You started to scream about not letting someone have you. You were calling out Yuy's name. You said you loved him." He had to stop there to rush to Duo's side. He had gone deathly pale. For a moment, he looked like he was going to be violently sick.  
  
'NO NO NO this cannot be happening. He heard. He knows. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I need to get out of here.' He got up to leave but was held down by Wufei.  
  
"Have you forgotten what I told you earlier. Winner will not be the only one to have my hide if I let you leave." He waited for the shock to wear off and the meaning of his words to sink in. Slowly he could see color return to his face and his breathing slowed back down. Duo grabbed onto his upper arms and looked up at him with hopeful eye.  
  
"Fei, what do you mean by that? Who else or you talking about? Damn you Chang, answer me!"  
  
"He is talking about me Duo."  
  
Duo could feel his heart about to explode in his chest. He slowly turned to sit up and turned to face the voice of his dreams. He saw his love leaning on the doorframe that lead into the kitchen, but what made his breath catch in his throat was the look in his eyes. For the first time in a long time, if ever, emotions could be seen as clear as day. He saw doubt, fear, confusion, and a tenderness that could be found nowhere else.  
  
"Wufei, could you give us some time alone? We need to talk."  
  
He carefully removed himself from Duo's death grip. Before leaving, he faced Heero dead on. "Follow your emotions. That is what you always said right Yuy. Take your own advice and follow them now. He is worth any uneasiness and pain you might feel. He is the best friend I have EVER had. I will NOT let him be hurt, by ANYONE."  
  
"Understood and agreed."  
  
With a nod, he finished with that evil smirk on his face. "If I start to hear anything that resembles the noises that Barton and Winner make, I am coming back in here snapping, and I do not mean my fingers." "Fei!!" He left the room chucking to himself.  
  
Duo was in a trance. He could not think. He did not even feel Wufei leave his side. His attention was focused on those cobalt eyes that were burning into his. He was only half aware of Wufei's comments to Heero but his last one snapped him out of his trance completely. 'Fei!!'  
  
Once again, he was alone with Heero. 'This is a dream. This is a dream. This has got to be a dream. Fuck! He's moving over here. I will not run away from this.' Putting on his sweetest smile, he pulled his feet up to his chest in order to give Heero some room to sit at the foot of the couch.  
  
"Wh..What did you want to ttalk about He..Heero?" 'Great! That was pathetic. Now he is going to think your some kind of idiot.'  
  
Heero felt his lips cruel upwards some at the sight of a flustered Duo. 'I cannot believe this. He feels for me. He loves me. ME! You are mine now Duo. No one else can have you.' He was finally able to give into temptation and let his hand caress the other's cheek. He had to bite back a moan when Duo closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. The bruise on his cheek was now all but gone.  
  
"Gomen." Duo's eyes shot open at hearing this. He saw that Heero was eyeing the remainder of the bruise on his cheek. "Its ok Heero."  
  
"I its just. You make me feel so easily things that I am not suppose to feel at all. I I cannot say that love you because I do not know what love is." He saw the hurt and disappointment on the other's face and knew he had to continue or risk permanent damage.  
  
"I do know that I care about you more than I do anything else in this world, even my own life." What he saw fill those beautiful violet eyes made his heart pound and his breath catch in his throat. All the fear, the hopelessness, and the doubt vanished only to be quickly replaced with overwhelming joy, happiness, and love.  
  
"Gods Duo. Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
Duo could not say anything yet. He was too moved and too happy to say anything. He felt Heero's hands wipe away the tears that had started to fall unchecked down his face. That simple gesture was what pushed him over the edge. He through himself into Heero's arms and held on to the warm body with all the strength he could muster. 'He feels for me. He cares for me. Heero Yuy has feelings for me. If this is a dream, may I never wake up from it.'  
  
Heero the perfect solider was smiling. Honest to goodness smiling. 'I did not know it would feel so good to have you in my arms. It feels so right. You belong here Duo and I will not let you go.' He had followed his emotions. He found his heart. "Shh. Its ok now Duo. I am not going anywhere." He wanted to sooth his koi.  
  
"I may not know how to love you properly right now, but I am ready and willing to learn how. Will you teach me how? Will you love me Duo?" He held his breath as he waited for his answer.  
  
"Hell yes. Oh Hee-chan. Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that to me? I have loved you since the first time I meet you Heero Yuy. Yes I will love you till the end of time and the days beyond."  
  
Heero let out the breath he had been holding and crushed the young man to his body. After what felt like eternity, they broke apart to look into each other's eyes. Slowly but steady their faces drew closer to each other till they were breathing the other's breath. Their eyes were roaming all over each other's face trying to take in every detail while every few seconds their lips would lightly brush together. Fingertips stroked necks and cheeks and journeyed up to run through hair. Finally, when they could not tell one from the other, their lips meet in purest kiss possible.  
  
They lost track of time totally. Nothing else in the world mattered but the one in front of them. They were jolted back to reality by loud clapping and catcalls.  
  
When both could focus enough to look for the source, they found it coming from the other three pilots, and Treize? Trowa was holding a crying and clapping Quatre. Treize was also clapping. The catcalls were coming from Wufei, whom had his arm around Treize' waist. The two youths on the couch were too happy to feel embarrassed about being found out.  
  
"Well it's about fuckin time. I was beginning to think that I would have to sky write it so you two would get a clue." They all gasped at the gentle blonde with shock, that is all except Trowa. He knew the other side to his koi well. He just smiled softly and kissed his blonde head lightly.  
  
When the shock wore off, laughter followed. Even Heero was softly chuckling, but never once did he let go the beautiful braided pilot in his arms. When Duo sobered up to finally speak, he asked the question that was on his and Heero's mind.  
  
"Treize, forgive me for being rude but what are you doing here?"  
  
That simple question caused all the cheerfulness to evaporate and complete seriousness take its place. "Duo I am here because you are in great danger. There are things that involve you that you are unaware of. I will explain later. Right now we must move you and the others out of here as fast as possible. He is coming for you."  
  
"Who is coming for me?"  
  
"Zechs Merquise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! That took me all day off and on to do. Parts of it I am happy with and other part I am not. I cheated. I did not do my usual proofread. Spelling is my worst subject so if I miss-spelled something, please let me know. I must confess something. I have never been kissed before so I do not know how good of a job I did with that part. To answer the question going thru some of your minds, I am 21. Remember suggestions and comments welcomed and encouraged. One more thing, do you think this is still pg-13, or would you say it is R? Thanks for reading. 


	7. Chapter 6

Moonlit Eyes: *rofl* I almost did not catch the 'Peace-a-crap family' part. That's kawaii. About the whole Duo sleep-talking thing, I do not know where that came from. It seemed good at the time. Yes, I am a 13x5 fan. One thing you and everyone else should know about me is that I love foreshadowing and hidden secrets. You should see one of my "What am I poems" No one can ever figure them out. LOL.  
  
Chiizu: Glad to see you back. *chuckle* Don't worry; I have a perverted mind myself.  
  
April Aries: I AM NOT ALONE. THANK YOU. Do you get picked on? I sure as hell do. I usually read back over my work more than once to fix mistakes but it was late and I just said screw it. Hopefully this one will not have as many. As for why Zechs is after Duo, *evil grin* you will find out in a few chapters.  
  
Ryoko-onee: ^_~ Good call. That will come back into play in this chapter.  
  
silverpen: I tried to warn you all that I am a horrid speller. lol. Thanks for being subtle about it. I guess this is your side order. ^_^  
  
spell checker: If I was any one else, I would have taken offense to the way you said that. I am a big girl. I can admit when I am wrong but I think the definition part was a bit much. *shakes head* I never realized I was doing it and I did it in the beginning of this chap to but I fixed it. Of course, the comment about Duo lying on a very angry, burly man yelling out to his players is just down right funny.  
  
Shadowess: I feel honored to have should wonderful reviewers. Although my favorite type is a medieval type fic, these are fun to.  
  
Sorry this took a little longer to get out than the others. I have a lot of things that I had to do and I had a major case of brain freeze. I knew what I wanted to happen but I could not find the right way to make it happen. Unfortunately, I do not think I did a very good job on this chapter. Zechs lovers, have faith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Treize, forgive me for being rude but what are you doing here?"  
  
That simple question caused all the cheerfulness to evaporate and complete seriousness to take its place. "Duo I am here because you are in great danger. There are things that involve you that you are unaware of. I will explain later. Right now we must move you and the others out of here as fast as possible. He is coming for you."  
  
"Who is coming for me?"  
  
"Zechs Merquise."  
  
Heero pulled Duo closer to his body in a protective manor. 'He is mine and mine alone.' "He will have to go through me first."  
  
Treize sighed. "Actually 01, that would not be a problem for him now. He is not the same Zechs that you all knew. My apologies but now is not the time to discuss this. We must leave as soon as possible."  
  
The others had already started to load their stuff in the van that Treize had provided for them. Duo was speechless for the second time that day. He sat motionless, clutching to Heero like a lifeline. 'Great! Just when I thought that my life could not get any more complicated. What in the world is he talking about? What would Zechs want with me? Could this have anything to do with what happened yesterday? NO! This is not fair! I just found out that my only love has feelings for me too. I will not let this, whatever this is, separate us. But what if it does? What if something happens?' He felt the strong arms around him tighten.  
  
It was Wufei that spoke first. "All of the necessary items have been loaded up. Maxwell we need to put you in the van now. Are you well enough to walk?"  
  
"Yes, I think that I can manage to get to the van on my own." He extracted himself from Heero's arms and stood up only to grab his head and fall back to the couch as a wave of dizziness overcame him.  
  
Heero caught him and lowered him back down on the couch as Wufei rushed to his friends side. Even Treize took a step closer in case his help was needed.  
  
"Duo, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I'm ok Hee-chan. *groan* Well, I will be as soon as the room stops spinning. I guess I am not as recovered as I thought." He gave his company a big smile to show that he was alright. 'Ok. Don't wana do that again. Go slow this time.'  
  
The decision to try again was taken away from him when he felt powerful arms scoop him up and carry him towards the van. Under normal circumstances, he would have protested but he did not have the strength or the will to do so now.  
  
'This is nice.' Not knowing when he would get another opportunity like this, Duo decided to take advantage of this one. He wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. He did not know if it was being held in the secure arms of a loved one or from being ill, but he started growing sleepier with each step.  
  
Upon reaching the van, he saw that it was an open type. The only seats were the driver and front passenger seat. There were blankets and pillows put out to make a pallet in the back. The site of it brought a smile to his face. 'They did that for me. What ever I did to deserve such friends, let me know so I can do it again.'  
  
Treize was in the driver seat with Wufei in the passenger seat beside him. Trowa and Quatre in the back waiting for them. Carefully, Heero put him down so he could stand and get into the van. He turned around to take one last look at the place that made his dreams come true. Fingers intertwined with his and gentle pulled him in the van. He could not shake the feeling that he was leaving his dream only to walk straight into his worst nightmare.  
  
"Come on Duo. You look like you need to rest more." Quatre was already pulling back the blankets for him to slide beneath them. Once he was settled, they were on their way, but to where was another matter. Heero settled in in between him and the side of the van. He was in a semi-up- right position with Duo's head on his lap. On the other side of the van was a similar arrangement. The difference was that Trowa and Quatre were sitting side by side with Trowa's arm around Quatre while he snuggled to his side.  
  
The comfortable silence was interrupted by Heero's question. "Okay Treize, we are in route to where and why?"  
  
'That's my Hee-chan alright, straight and to the point.' But, in this case, Duo was not going to argue. He wanted answers as soon as possible, so he bit his tongue slightly and waited knowing that he was not going to like the answers.  
  
"*sigh* First, I want to ask Duo a few questions. It will help him and the rest of you to understand what is going on. Is that acceptable?"  
  
Heero looked down at the young man to search his eyes. He found fear, uncertainty, and determination. He gave his approval with a simple look. "Ask what you need of me."  
  
"Have you had any episodes were you have blacked out? One minute you were somewhere doing something and then some time later you were somewhere else with no memory of in between."  
  
Four pair of eyes were looking at Duo and awaiting his answer. He looked at each pair of eyes and found no negative emotions. Taking this as encouragement, he answered, "The only one I have had was yesterday."  
  
The questions continued without pause. "Were the others there at the time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened just before the blackout? What were you feeling?"  
  
This caused him to pause from answering right away. He started to twiddle with the end of his braid. "Umm.."  
  
"That's when he hit you wasn't it?" Everyone looked to the small blonde that had spoken. Duo expected to see anger or maybe disgust but his eyes only held compassion and a little understanding. His small "yes" was barely heard.  
  
Sensing the small tension, Treize pressed on to the next question. "You were feeling one specific emotion very strongly were you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"What the fuck does this have to do with why Zechs wants me?" He did not want to answer that question. It brought back too many bad memories for him. He did not feel that way any more so what does it matter now.  
  
At that moment, it seemed as if Heero could read his mind because he lowered his head down to whisper in his ear so no one else could hear. "Duo-kun, you do not have to be afraid of answering. What ever you were feeling, had to have been bad so I will make it my mission to make sure you never feel that way again." As he was pulling away, he placed a light kiss to his forehead.  
  
That was enough for him. "I WAS feeling very lonely. I was remembering lost loved ones and those that I thought I would never have. Guess I was wrong about that."  
  
The others could only smile as they watched the new couple. They could not have been happier for them. They both had suffered greatly way to soon in life. They disserve some happiness in their lives.  
  
Not wanting to spoil the mood but knowing he must, Treize asked his next question. "Did anything strange happen? Did any of you notice any thing unusual?"  
  
This time is was Quatre whom answered. "Actually yes something did happen or maybe it was just coincidence. I am not really sure."  
  
"Tell me any way. It may be important."  
  
"Well, right after breakfast it was sprinkling. Closer to lunchtime, it got really bad. I have never seen a storm grow so powerful so fast. It was about that time that we discovered that Duo was outside in that horrid weather. Once Heero had him inside, the storm died back down to a drizzle only seconds later."  
  
The only person looking at Treize at the moment was Wufei. He saw Treize's eyes widen and his skin became a little paler than normal. That caused him to worry greatly. "Treize, what is wrong? You do not look so good all of a sudden."  
  
He managed to shake off the initial shock and focus on the road again. "Sorry to worry you little dragon. I am fine now. Quatre's answer just took me by surprise that is all." He turned his head and smiled to reassure his lover that he was in fact fine.  
  
They both looked back briefly when they heard muffled giggling from the back. Trowa and Heero were wearing matching smirks while Quatre and Duo had their faces buried in their partner's chest to smother the laughter. Wufei was confused about what was so funny. Duo's slightly out of breath voice answered his unasked question.  
  
"Since when do you call people by their first name 'little dragon'." He could not hold it any longer, nor could any one else. The lovely shade of pink Wufei now wear was the kicker. Again, laughter turned into coughs for the still ill pilot. When he calmed down, he felt even more tired than before but still had the smirk on his face as he looked at the blushing Shenlong pilot.  
  
Trowa, whom had stayed quiet until now, voiced his opinion on the matter. "I don't think even Wufei would want to call him Khushrenada all the time. That is a mouthful."  
  
Treize laughed. "As my little dragon here can tell you, not just my name is a mouth full. He should be use to it by now." Barking laughter filled the van as one passenger tried his best to become one with the seat and disappear.  
  
"s..Stop or *cough* I will fall a.*cough* fall asleep before you *yawn* can finish with the questions." That helped to calm everyone back down. Heero settled Duo back down and started to absently stroke his hair as he waited for them to continue.  
  
"You are right. My apologies. Duo, have you noticed on other occasions, when you are feeling one specific emotion strongly, that things happen? To be more specific, the weather changing. For example, what were you feeling when we arrived this morning?"  
  
"Happiness, joy, and love." The smile on his face could only be matched by the magnitude of the sun at that moment. It was full of radiance and warmth. He had answered without any pause or hesitation.  
  
"Do you not think that it is too beautiful of a day for the weather to have been so horrid yesterday? It is not the rainy session in this area."  
  
This had everyone thinking. It was in fact a beautiful day the sun was bright and warm. The breeze was gentle and held a pleasant scent within it. The atmosphere could make any one happy. Just like the weather yesterday could make any one sad.  
  
"Wait a minute here. Are you trying to tell us that Duo can control the weather?" Quatre asked in a tone that showed he was doubtful. He could not deny that the pieces fit together, but it was still a little hard to believe fully.  
  
Duo on the other hand was shocked. He wanted to deny even the possibility but something deep down inside him told him it was true. He was different from other people. He has known that for all of his life. He found a bond of similarity in his fellow pilots that made him fell like he was not alone. They were different as well, but in each there own way. 'Wait, what if Heero thinks that I am a freak now? What if he dose not want anything to do with me?'  
  
Heero could see the questionable fear in his eyes. He had to let him know that he was not disgusted by him. "Duo, I want you look into my eyes and listen to me. Even if this is true, that does not change who you are or how I feel about you. At the most, it will change what you can do, nothing more." With that, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips to further prove his point. Looking up, he saw the others give their approval and acceptance as well. He looked to Treize for more information.  
  
"Well Treize, is it true? Can Duo control the weather?"  
  
There was a pause before he answered. "Yes and no. Duo is what you would call a 'storm user'. They are rare and low key. He has not gained full control over his power yet. He has just found his calm. Being a former high-ranking aristocrat myself, I was one of few who knew there was even such a thing. Powerful organizations use people like Duo for their own purposes. It is a great advantage to be able to control the weather. Most users can only control one maybe two elements at a time and that is with control."  
  
"So that is why you looked so shocked about news of the storm yesterday. He was inadvertently controlling several elements at one time. I take it that does not happen often."  
  
"You would be correct dragon. Such a powerful user could easily shift the side of power over to one side."  
  
"You said that I just found my calm. What is a calm?" The only thing keeping him awake now was the adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
  
At this, Treize could not help but smile. "A calm, dear Duo, is your other half, your soul mate. The person that will complete you and help direct your power. They act as a focus point, like the eye of a hurricane. The eye is where it gets its power. The better formed the eye, the more powerful the hurricane. The eye also controls where the whole thing moves. With out the calm eye inside the hurricane, it is nothing more than scattered confusion and ciaos. Part of the reason you have such power, is Heero. You could not find a more together person. Unfortunately, a serious downside is that using your powers weakens you physically, which is why you fell so tired right now. You still do not have full control and the stronger the emotion you fell the more you influence the environment around you."  
  
"Okay, that does make things a little clearer but that still leaves one question unanswered. Why does Zechs want Duo?" Quatre looked at his friend and did not know if he should giggle at the site or worry. Duo was so tired that he was putting up a fight just to keep his eyes open. The site was incredibly kawaii. He was going to suggest that they all take a nap but Heero beat him to it.  
  
"As much as we all would like to know the answer to that, I think it can wait. Duo needs to rest and I know the rest of us did not get much sleep last night. Where are we going and how long till we get there?"  
  
"I am taking you all to the palace that I have been hiding out in. After all, a dead man cannot be seen walking around.* I assure you that it is secure. I will explain more when we get there. We should be there by late tomorrow night. You all have plenty of time to rest."  
  
Heero looked over to see Trowa and Quatre snuggle down in their blankets wrapped around each other for a good rest. He looked down to see Duo still fighting to stay awake. "Why are you fighting? You need to sleep." He had to strain to hear the reply. "Be here?" Though his lips did not show it, his eyes shined with tenderness at hearing those words. He shifted and settled down beside him to wrap both arms around him. Using one hand the rub relaxing circles on his back, he used the other to gently stroke his face and hair. "Do not worry. I will go nowhere without you. Sleep now."  
  
As if a spell had be caste over him, Duo's eyes closed and his body relaxed against Heero's. His last few thoughts before he completely succumbed to sleep were ones of comfort, belonging, and love.  
  
Heero watched his itooshi as sleep finally claimed him. He brushed some loose hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead. 'Every time I look at you, every time I hold you, every time I hear your voice I feel for you deeper and deeper. I will be there for you. I will be your storm's calm.' With that formed in his mind, he to let sleep claim him too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Just a note, Treize faked his death so he could help the gundam pilots and stay out of the public eye. I am sure that most of you have seen the fight between Wufei and Treize that leads to his death. In this fic, it was a hoax.  
  
Well, how was it? If you have any questions, let me know and I will do my best to answer them. We are about half way through this one. My next project is going to be another 1x2. Still trying to work out the small details on how to start it. Of course, I will not start that one until this one is finished. Don't forget to review and leave suggestions. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 7

Mystic Dragonsfire: Thanks for compliment. Yes, there will be a battle at the end but what kind and what the outcome will be you will have to wait and see. ^_^ I made a rhyme.  
  
diane: Glad you like that. It may have been a little over the top but I liked it.  
  
Chiizu: *lol* I bet a lot of people say that but will never admit it.  
  
April Aries: In a way yes he will but he is more like a guide. Lets just say there is a reason he knows so much about it. Why? Hopefully the next chapter will explain.  
  
Ryoko-onee: Actually this is some where after Treize's supposed death but before the end of the first war. It's before the Mar incident.  
  
I wanted to change the rating because for this chapter and all the potty mouths in here. Hope you all like. Got questions or comments, review and let me know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing he became aware of was the feeling of warmth. He was too warm in fact. He could feel solid arms wrapped around him as well as the gentle vibrations of the moving van. 'So we are still traveling. I wonder what time it is. Why am I so hot?' His thoughts were stained. He was finding it hard to think. He wanted to open his eyes or speak to Heero to tell him he was not feeling well. None of this happened. Nothing was working. He could not move or speak. 'What's happening to me? Heero help me please?' His mind started to fade to black.  
  
The others in the van were unaware of the difficulties Deathscythe's pilot was having. Trowa and Quatre were still sleeping as well as Heero. Wufei had taken over driving at a little after midnight. Treize was asleep in the passenger seat. He had confided in Wufei as to where they were headed. He had visited his lover there many times so he knew where to go.  
  
'Damn this fog. Where the hell did it come from all of a sudden.' Wufei thought. The fog was getting thicker and thicker. It looked like something straight out of scary movie. Then it hit him. "The stronger the emotion you fell the more you influence the environment around you." That was what Treize had said about Duo. 'What if that was what is happening now? Is he having a bad dream? Better check it out any way.'  
  
He found a spot to pull off to the side of the road and killed the motor. For a moment he hesitated. 'Should I wake the others, just Treize, or Yuy?' The unspoken question was answered when all of the pilots awoke at feeling the van stop, all of them except Duo. He remained motionless.  
  
"Wufei, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Quatre asked. He could feel something not right. Actually, it was more of a warning than an out of place feeling.  
  
"Yuy how is Maxwell? I think you should check on him. Something is not right. This hellish fog just showed up and it appears to be getting darker too."  
  
Heero instantly did as Wufei had suggested. The first thing he noticed was that he was burning up. His flesh felt like it was on fire. "He is burning up again." That was not what scared him the most though. He could feel him trembling in his arms. As he brushed some loose hair away from his love's face he saw that Duo's face was stained with tears and looked as if he was frightened and in pain.  
  
The others were quick to notice the panic look run through the static pilot's eyes. That greatly worried them all. They became even more fearful when Heero started calling out Duo's name and shaking him to try and awaken him. He did not even whimper.  
  
"Duo? Duo-kun can you hear me? What's wrong? You need to wake up now." He looked toward the others for help.  
  
Quatre was quick to fall into "mother mood". He crawled his way over to the distressed pair and spook in soft, comforting yet demanding tones. "Heero you need to check his pupils, his pulse, and his breathing. Here is the thermometer, check his temp." 'What is happening to you Duo?'  
  
######################################################################## *inside Duo's mind*  
  
'Where am I now? I was just in the van with the others, with Heero. What's going on? Is someone there? Hello?' He was surrounded in total darkness. Hot steam filled the empty space making it hard to breath. For a moment, the thought of being alone in this place scared him greatly, but then he felt a heavy stare looking right at him. He heard light footsteps coming towards him. Still he could see nothing.  
  
As the other presence got closer, the more fearful he got. The aura this other person/thing was putting out was pure malevolence. It felt as if someone had just poured a steady stream of ice water down his back. He breathing was becoming labored and he starting sweating more heavily. The footsteps were coming closer and closer until they sounded like they stopped right in front of him.  
  
He felt a hand touch his cheek. He tried to jerk away, to turn around and run from this monster in front of him but he was frozen to the spot. His brain was not working as it should. His thinking was clouded by terror, but what stop his heart for a few beats were the words that came from its mouth.  
  
"Hello my beautiful Duo. Sorry to have to keep you in the dark like this but it is necessary at the moment. Next time will be much different." Zechs' voice was low and sultry. Had it been under different circumstances his voice would have been erotic and enticing, but now it was just terrifying.  
  
Duo felt another hand join its twin in exploring his body. He wanted to slap the hands away from him in disgust but still could not move. The touches were light and almost affectionate, but they were not his love's hands so they felt wrong and unwanted. Luckily for him, they stayed focused on his face, neck, and hair. Since he could not move, he tried to speak.  
  
"Zechs? Is that you? Where are we? Why are we here?" He mentally cursed when his voice came out sounding so weak and fearful. 'Great. That'll make back off. Baka.'  
  
The soft chuckle sent shivers down his spine and not in a good way. "Yes, it is I little bishounen. We are here but here is nowhere. You are here because I wanted you here. Does that clear everything up for you?"  
  
He was starting to get control over his body. He tried turning his head to where he thought that Zechs would be but everywhere he looked was pitch black. "Fuck you Zechs. That did not answer shit and you know it." 'Damn that felt good.' He felt fingertips on his lips but this time he was able to slap them away.  
  
"My my such language coming from such a pretty mouth. I can't wait to see what else that mouth can do." He latched his lips onto Duo's in a forceful kiss.  
  
'Shit. Damnit Heero where the fuck are you? Please take me away from this. Make him stop. Make him stop.' His mind repeated that over and over while his body tried to push the taller man away from him. His struggles were futile. He could not brake free. The taste of copper was thick in his mouth from the cut on him lip caused by Zechs' aggressive kiss.  
  
After a few moments, the taller man broke off the kiss but held fast onto Duo's upper arms. When he spoke to him again, his voice had lost all pleasantries and was hard and cruel. "You listen to me and you listen good. You are MINE. Do you hear me Duo? You will come to me when I call you do you understand?"  
  
Anger took over his mind and body. He pushed Zechs away from him and instantly felt warmth around him. It almost felt like being in Heero's arms. He heard Quatre's soothing words. Duo could almost see the others by his side giving him their strength. His whole body began to glow lightly. Now he could barely make out Zechs' form in the darkness.  
  
Zechs lunged for him but was pushed back when he touched the edge of the glow. "What the hell are you doing? Stop this at once and come here." He tone was now somewhere between seductive and cold.  
  
"No Zechs. You will stop this. I don't know what the fuck your problem is but you leave me out of it. I'm not your property or any one else's. I have Heero now. That is all I will ever need or want. You can't change that so don't even bother trying." The whitish glow around him increased ten fold. He could see Zechs grab his head and scream in pain as the light got brighter. Then, he vanished.  
  
######################################################################## *meanwhile in the van*  
  
Having been prompted by Quatre's words, Heero set out to follow his orders. A strong yet gentle hand felt the pulse at his beloved's neck. It was faster than it should have been. Wing's pilot then took note of the harsh and labored breathing from the motionless form of his partner. As he listened closely, he could also hear a slight wheezing sound come from his lungs. 'His heart rate is elevated, breathing and lungs indicate beginning stages of flu or worse.' As he checked Duo's eyes, he jerked back slightly and his eyes widened. "What the fuck is that? Treize what the hell is wrong with him?"  
  
Treize heard the desperation, fear, and anger in his voice and knew now was not the time to argue or hold any thing back. So, he asked the question he knew he did not want to have to explain. "Heero, what color are his eyes right now?"  
  
Heero looked at him in surprise for a moment then narrowed his eyes at Treize. "You know what is happening to him don't you? Answer me damnit." The tone was harsh and demanding.  
  
"Yuy, calm yourself right now. He is trying to help. We all care about Maxwell. NONE of us want to see him hurt. Answer his question and let him explain." Wufei's strong voice penetrated Heero's clouded mind enough to realize what he had just done.  
  
Once again, his face was clear of emotion. "Gomen. I did not mean to accuse or offend you. His eyes are. his pupils are entirely white and the violet around them is much lighter and brighter."  
  
Treize's eyes widen and his voice was almost panicked as he spook. "No. It cannot be. He should not be able to do something like this so soon. Heero listen to me carefully. You need to wake him up, but what ever you do, do not let go of him. If you do, then we may loose him to Zechs. I had hoped to explain everything to you all at once. To sum up what is happening, Zechs is using Duo's weakened state to try to take over his mind."  
  
Just then, Duo started thrashing around like he was fighting someone. He kept repeating the same thing over and over "Make him stop." They reacted quickly. Heero pulled him up so he was now completely in his lap with Duo's head tucked under his chin. Quatre and Trowa moved to either side of him, while Wufei and Treize moved to be as close as they could as well. Quatre was talking to him trying to calm and reassure him that everything was okay.  
  
Through their combined efforts, the ill young man settled down once again. This time his pulse and breathing was not so bad, but he still showed signs of unease. Heero did not stop holding him tight. He began to slowly rock back and forth in order to further comfort him. Soft, loving kisses were placed on his chestnut colored head. Words of protection and affection were whispered in his ear. A few moments later, his eyes slowly opened to revile their normal violet selves sparkling up at Heero and his friends.  
  
It was Trowa who recovered first. "Welcome back my friend. You gave us all quit a scare. What happened?"  
  
He frowned and moved even closer to Heero. The closer he got the better he felt. "I. I don't really know exactly. I couldn't move. I tried to tell Heero but I couldn't even open my eyes." His voice got louder as he spoke and he started to tremble.  
  
"Shhh.Its okay now love. Your safe. We will not let anything harm you. I will not let any harm come to you." Hearing the reassuring words from his partner, he continued.  
  
"The next thing I knew I was in pitch blackness. It felt so hot that I could hardly breath. I heard someone coming closer. It was . Zechs."  
  
At the mention of Zechs' name, Heero growled and tightened his arms around Duo. 'Bastard. If he did anything do you Duo I will make him suffer.' Quatre grab onto his hand and held it between his. Trowa place a supporting hand on Heero's shoulder. Treize pulled Wufei to his side to offer his support as well.  
  
"Maxwell, did he say or do anything?" Duo looked at his friend. He could tell that Wufei was fighting the rant that wanted to come forth. He smiled his kindest smile to him.  
  
"At first, he talked in riddles sorta. Then he.he kissed me. I've never felt so helpless in my life. I couldn't make him stop. When he finally did, he got all possessive and shit. Said no one but him could have me. laughter I told him where he could stick it. Then I got this feeling of being safe and protected. I could almost see you guys standing around me. Did you guys do anything I should know about?" He looked at each with a child-like innocence.  
  
It was Treize that found his voice. "That my dear Duo will have to wait. We must continue to our destination now that we know you are okay. I promise once we are there that I will explain EVERYTHING and answer all questions you will have. You are still not well. You need to rest. There is a cooler towards the back with chilled bottled water. You might want to drink some."  
  
Trowa moved to get the water for everyone. He returned with the whole chest and passed out a bottle to each person present. To everyone's delight. Duo drank all of the one he had and half of another.  
  
Treize seated himself in the driver seat. Noticing that the fog from earlier had completely disappeared, he wandered what time it was. "Do any of you know what time it is?"  
  
"It is 5:12 a.m." The perfect soldier's internal clock never stops.  
  
"Arigatou Heero. We still have a whole day before we will reach the mansion. Why don't you all get some more sleep? Duo will hear nothing more from Zechs for a while. That I can say for certain." They all nodded their agreement. Treize knew more about this than they did and he could be trusted.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, did not want to go back to sleep. He flat out refused to go back to sleep despite the treats made by Heero and Quatre and Wufei. "But Hee-chan, I'm not sleepy any more. There is no way I could go back to sleep now." He was so caught up in looking into Heero's endless eyes that he missed the hand motion Trowa did with the remainder of his second bottle of water.  
  
He gave the water to Quatre knowing that he would not suspect the gentle blonde to do anything underhanded. "Well then, if you insist upon staying up, you should drink some more liquids. Here drink this."  
  
Duo, not knowing what Trowa had done to it, took the bottle from Quatre with a triumphant smile. 'Ha. I knew they could never say no to me.' He drank the rest of it in two gulps.  
  
Although Duo missed what happened, Heero had not. Once Duo was sound asleep in his arms he looked at Trowa and asked, "What was it?"  
  
His short and direct question was answered the same. "A mild sedative."  
  
Satisfied, the gang settled down for some much needed rest. Instead of lying beside Duo this time, he pulled him over so he had his braided love was lying on his chest with his head over his heart. 'I am here for you itooshi.' And he followed him into the land of dreams. 


	9. Chapter 8

sara-chan: Thanks for the review. I just love a protective Heero. Duo can control any kind of environment condition (rain, fog, storms, etc.) Pretty handy if you ask me.  
  
April Aries: *happy face* your back. The scene when Duo wakes up is all for you. Poor guys. They never had a chance.  
  
Mystic Dragonfire: Glad you like. There will be more mush so stay tuned.  
  
This took a lot longer to get out than I had thought. Sorry about that. This one is kind of long. I know that there must be several mistakes in this chapter, but if you could kindly point them out in a review I will make the corrections. Thanks for reading. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the trip went uneventful. With Treize and Wufei taking turns driving, they made it to the safe house shortly after noon. They were hours ahead of schedule. Servants were quick to greet them and unload their stuff. They were told that rooms had been readied for them.  
  
Heero looked down at the still sleeping Duo. Not wanting to hand him over to anyone else, he picked up his treasure and carried him into the large house. One of the servants said he would show him to a room.  
  
He followed the servant down several halls before stopping in front of a pair of large doors. The servant opened the doors to revile a very spacious room. There was a large four-post canopy bed with black and red silk sheets towards the back of the room. A large White, Bangle Tiger skin was in the middle of the floor, head and feet still attached.* Small tables and a large walk-in closet also adorned the room. To the right was another door, which led to their personal bathroom.  
  
Heero dismissed the servant with a small nod and proceeded to the put Duo to bed. His small frame with swallowed up by the massive size of the bed. Wanting to make his love as comfortable as possible, he undressed him down to his shirt and boxers. Through all of the manhandling, he did not stir once.  
  
After he completed his task, he sat on the bed next to the braided youth, gently stroking his face and hair. 'Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are? Gods Duo! What would I do if I lost you just when I found you? I do not want to think about it because I will make sure that I will never lose you.'  
  
He gave into temptation and kissed his lips softly. His lips lingered when a noise at the door caused him to drawl back. Startled and slightly annoyed, he stood from the bed to face the door and saw Wufei in the doorway. His lips were turned upright into a mix between a smirk and amusement.  
  
"Well, well, well. Now I know what you do in your spare time Yuy. I wonder what Maxwell would say if I told him that you tried to molest him in his sleep?" He had already walked into the room.  
  
Giggling started at the doorway coming from Sandrock's pilot, but it was his taller lover that answered. "He would say 'Damn. Why didn't you wake me up?'" Wufei and Heero just stood there staring at the part-time clown, while Quatre giggled more at the statement.  
  
"Even after all this time that I have known you, you still surprise me quite often Barton." Trowa shrugged his shoulder at Wufei, a small secret smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Is there something that you all need?" The monotone voice pulled all of the attention back to its owner. Heero was standing next to the bed. From watching his friends, his face had lost some of the hardness it usually held. He still had a hard time believing that these people called him friend first. Each had something special about them, but all together they made an unstoppable team.  
  
Once he gained control of his giggling, Quatre spoke. "Actually, there was something we came in here for. First, we wanted to let you know that lunch is waiting for you in the dinning room. You need to eat. Second, Treize wanted to talk to you after you were done eating. He said that there were some things that you needed to hear, alone." He could see the hesitation in Heero's eyes.  
  
Giving him his most reassuring smile, "Heero, I..we all know that you want to protect Duo. We do not want anything to happen to him either. He is too important to us all to lose him now. He will be safe here for a few hours. The sedative should wear off in about an hour or two, depending upon how much rest his body needs. If you wish, we could have a servant bring a plate for you up here and one of us will stay with him while you talk to Treize."  
  
Heero looked at each in turn and noticed the approval and protectiveness on each face. "Hn." He could not say more, for nothing could make it past his suddenly constricting throat. 'Such trustworthy comrades. No, friends? No, more than that. family? That is it, that is what we are now, a family. However, a dysfunctional one but a good one.'  
  
They left him alone with his sleeping beauty. A few moments later a servant brought him a tray full of different foods and beverages. Just before he was finished eating, someone knocked on his door. Not wanting to yell, he walked over and opened the door. On the other side were Treize and Wufei. He held back a smirk at seeing them a lot closer than they needed to be.  
  
"I hope we are not disturbing you Heero. Is it okay if we come in?" Always the aristocrat, Treize was always civil. He stepped aside to allow them entrance.  
  
"I hope the food was to your liking. If not, I could have something else prepared for you."  
  
"The food was fine, Treize. Quatre said you wanted to talk to me." He had moved back to Duo's side instinctively. This move did not go unnoticed by the other two.  
  
"Straight to the matter at hand as always, 01." His glaze went to the sleeping occupant on the bed and his expression softened before turning back to Heero. "Heero, there is a serious matter I need to speak with you about. It is about Duo, what is happening to him, and your part in it. I think it wise to talk alone. Then, if you wish for the others to know, you can tell them yourself. Wufei will stay with him. I can promise you nothing will happen to him while you are away."  
  
Wufei saw in Heero's eyes and whole body the unquenchable concern for his love. Having been quietly sitting on the bed watching his friend sleep, Wufei spoke up. "Yuy, do you remember what I told back at the last safe house? I will be by his side at all times. Not even for a moment will I let him leave my sight. Barton and Winner will be here shortly as well. He will be safe."  
  
Seeing nothing but truth and determination in those onyx eyes put Heero at ease. "Accepted."  
  
"Good. Shall we go somewhere a bit more private?" A head nod was his answer. "Very well then. Will you please follow me Heero?" He gave Wufei a small kiss on the forehead before leaving causing him to blush. Heero snickered at this before he to kissed his partner, then followed the former head of OZ out of the room.  
  
Several halls and doors later, Heero found himself in Treize's private study. Said owner seated himself behind the desk in the room and motioned him to take the seat in front of it.  
  
As soon as he was seated he asked, "Alright Treize. What did you want to talk to me about?" Both parties lost all forms of pleasantries and now wore equally serious expressions.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you in the van about you being Duo's calm and him not being able to control his powers completely?"  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"I want to be perfectly blunt with you on this Heero. Duo is a storm user. He needs a calm in order to focus all his power. You are his calm. However, just being by his side is not enough." He paused for the question he knew he would be asked.  
  
Heero had a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"sigh I mean that Duo is still unclaimed. He is still vulnerable to outside interference. Zechs knows this and wants to claim Duo for himself. He is a user like Duo, but where as Duo is a storm user, Zechs is a mind user. He can control vulnerable minds. Right now Duo has such a mind." Again he paused for the questions. He could see the confusion followed by rage on the young man's face.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by claim and what are all the reasons in which Zechs wants Duo?" 'There is something you are not telling me. What is it Treize?'  
  
"In order to claim him, to be his calm, you must be one with him in mind, body, heart, and soul. But if you think that puts Duo out of danger, think again. I told you earlier that Zechs is a mind user. He can manipulate other's minds. He can make Duo think that he is his one true love if he can catch Duo in the right state of mind. The storm at your last safe house was an example of what he can do. He used Duo's state of loneliness to access his powers and create the storm. He probably had minions there waiting but with the severity of the storm you all could not sense them."  
  
"So you are telling me that in order to keep him safe I must have sex with him. Can Zechs manipulate our minds as well?" He was still angry even more so now that he knew for sure what Zechs would do with his braided baka. 'Not going to happen, Zechs.'  
  
Trying not to laugh at Heero's choice of wording, Treize tried to explain a little more. "Not just sleep with him Heero. You must be him in a way. You will see what he sees, know what he knows, and feel what he feels. If there are any doubts in either of your minds at the moment of completion, it will not work. He will still be unclaimed and open for Zechs. As for Zechs controlling your minds, I would say no. But, if he caught you at a vulnerable moment then he could. Of course, it would be a lot harder even if he caught you in a weaker mind set." He could see his confusing grow again, so he further explained.  
  
"Trowa, Wufei, and you all have very strong mental training. You all have built mental barriers that would take Zechs too much effort to break down, but if he wanted to badly enough, he could probably do it. Quatre, on the other hand, is completely safe from him. His space heart will prevent anyone to take over his body or mind. As for me, I fall in the same category as you with a slight advantage; I have known him longer and would know the second he tried anything on me."  
  
Heero could see that Treize had a sad expression on his face and a far away look in his eyes. 'There is still something you are not telling me. I will find out one way or another.' "You still have not fully answered my question. Why does Zechs want with Duo? Why him and now? Tell me Treize. I know you know."  
  
A sad smile graced his lips as he looked at the young man in front of him and thought about his long-time friend and what had happened to him. "Yes, I do know but I want to wait until everyone is around before I say. Zechs was not always this way. I want to make sure all of you see the whole picture at the same time. I promised I would help you and I will keep that promise no matter what, but I also have a good friend to try and save at the same time. I will keep nothing from you. Weather or not you want to tell the others what I have just told you is your decision. I would hope that you would tell them, but I will go with what you wish."  
  
Wing's pilot was thoughtful for a few minutes as he fully processed all the information. After several long moments of silence, he came to a resolution. "I will tell them all that you have told me. I do not want to scare Duo, so, I will talk to him alone about the claiming. I do not want to keep them in the dark on anything. I trust them and I know that they would do anything for Duo."  
  
Treize was very pleased with his answer and it showed on his face. "Wise choice Heero. I think that it is time to go check on sleeping beauty."  
  
Heero was more than eager to return to his bishounen, so, he followed the ginger haired man back down the halls. When they reached the hall that leads to his shared room, they heard lots of commotion coming from his room. It sounded like yelling and fighting.  
  
His first thought what that Duo was in trouble. The second was that he was going to kill Wufei slowly. As he raced down the hall, the noises grew louder as he got closer to his room. Treize was right at his heels. Just as he was about to open the door, he stopped. Something told him that Duo was not in any kind of danger. The atmosphere was too carefree. He listened at the door to try to find out what was going on inside. What he heard made him blush down to his toes, his eyes widen to impossible proportions, and it took every once of his strong will to not break down laughing right there. Treize was in the same shape.  
  
######################################################################## *inside the room right after Heero and Treize left*  
  
Wufei watched as the two left him alone with Duo. He sighed as moved closer to his best friend. He sat down on the bed quietly as to not disturb its occupant. Some of his chestnut hair had come undone from its customary braid and was hanging in his face. With more care and tenderness that anyone would have guessed, he brushed the hair to the side and tucked it behind his ear.  
  
This was the sight that Trowa and Quatre walked in on. Quatre's soft laughter at the sight caused Wufei to jump back, resulting in him falling off the bed completely. This only caused Quatre to laugh harder, which was difficult being as he was trying to be as quiet as possible. Even the normally silent youth could not keep in the laugh at the site of the proud pilot of Shenlong in a startled heap on the floor. He calmed down much more quickly than his koi.  
  
The laughter turned into an evil smirk. "Now, what do we have here, Quatre? How do you think Duo would react to knowing that Wufei tried to molest him in his sleep?"  
  
Quatre had to bite his tongue to keep quiet when he saw Wufei pale and do a lovely impression of a fish out of water. Not one to pass up such a wonderful opportunity, he forced his laughter down so he could speak. "Duo? very evil grin What would Heero and Treize say if they knew?"  
  
Now Wufei was panicking. "You wouldn't dare. They would probably kill the messenger first. You would not chance it. Wait a minute! What the fuck am I doing? I do not have anything to worry about. Damnit! I hate how easily you two can do this shit." He glared at the two that were still wearing matching evil grins. "Sometimes you two really scare me." After thinking about it for a minute, he started to laugh. 'I can just imagine how that looked. He picked himself off the floor to take a seat in the closest chair.  
  
"So how is he doing today? He looks better, more color, breathing is less labored, and the shaking has stopped. Has anyone checked his temperature today, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei shook his head at he blonde. 'Only Winner can go from pure wicked to mother hen in the blink of an eye.' "Actually, I do not think anyone has checked. I would go get a thermometer for you, but I promised Yuy that I would not let him out of my sight for even a moment."  
  
He knew that Wufei would not break that promise unless he was not bodily able to follow it through. He had no doubt that he would follow Duo into the bathroom if he had to. Not wanting to leave, he turned to his tall lover and gave him the dreaded puppy eyes.  
  
The other two took quick notice that the tall youth's whole body, along with his facial expression, softened and slumped in defeat. "I will be right back." Quatre winked at him and gave him a thousand watt smile.  
  
Once Trowa was out of the room, "You do realize that you have him wrapped around your little finger don't you, Winner?"  
  
"Of course, but so does he, so we are even." They lapsed into a comfortable silence till Trowa came back with a digital thermometer. He handed it to Quatre who took it with a thank you and a quick kiss. It only took a few seconds to register.  
  
"Well koi, what is it?" Trowa walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"99.8. It is not as bad as it was before, but he still has a slight fever. He will have to stay in bed for a day or two."  
  
Wufei groaned at what Quatre said. "You are going to be the one to tell him he has to stay in bed." When they realized what he was talking about they all groaned. They had learned earlier on that a bed-ridden Duo was not a good thing.  
  
Motion from the bed's only occupant caught all of their attention. Within a second, they were all by the side of the bed. They watched as Duo stirred awake slowly. First thing he did was to pull the cover over his head. Then he started cursing everything that crossed his mind.  
  
"Agggrrr. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ouch. Ouch. I am going to kill'em. I am going to fuckin' kill'em." Through his pain filled haze he could hear the others talking to him.  
  
"Duo, are you okay? Can you hear me, Duo?" Quatre's concerned face faltered when the said head popped out from under the cover. 'Oh shit!' He was looking into the face of Shinigami. "Now, Duo. You are still sick. You don't want to strain yourself, do you?" The evil grin was NOT the answer he wanted. "Duo, calm down before you hurt yourself. Duo, what are you doing? Why are you looking at Trowa like that? Duo, wha.Trowa run!"  
  
He was too late. Before they could move to help their fallen comrade, Duo had the taller pilot hog-tied on the floor with strips he had made from the pillowcase and was moving towards Wufei. In the blink of an eye, he had the Chinaman tied to the chair he had been sitting in. His feet were in the process of being tied when Quatre finally came to his senses and moved to help Wufei.  
  
Duo gave up on Wufei and turned to Quatre. He slowly approached the blonde was a predatory look in his eyes. Quatre swallowed hard and tried to reason with the other pilot. "Come on Duo. It's me Quatre. We can talk this out." The back of his legs hit the side of the bed and he fell back on to it. Duo was on him a spit second later.  
  
Quatre was in a nightmare. Duo was tickling him without mercy, finding spot that even he did not know were ticklish. He was laughing so hard tears were leaking from his eyes and he just knew he was about to piss on himself if he did not stop. Just at that moment, the tickle torture stopped. He lay there trying to catch his breath when he felt something smooth and soft tied around his wrists. The same happened to his ankles.  
  
Duo stood back to admire his handy work. Trowa was still on the floor and Wufei was struggling in the chair. He turned to Wufei first. "I know that you had nothing to do with it, so I will not do anything to you. However, I cannot let you go till I have I my revenge."  
  
"Maxwell, what the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"They drugged me. Do you know what kind of headache I get from that shit? smirk Now its payback time. Here piggy, piggy." He strolled his way to Trowa and stopped a few feet from him. He stood there with one hand on his elbow and the other on his chin, thinking. 'That's it! Oh, I am so good.' "Don't go anywhere. I will be right back."  
  
A short time later he came out of the bathroom with his arms full of things. He straddled Trowa's back, being careful not to hurt him. He had a big bottle of hair gel and a comb at hand. He used the comb and gel to part those wild bangs straight down the middle and slick them to the side of his face. He looked like a drowned puppy. Next, he used some feminine hair clippies to put in his hair along with some make-up he found in the bathroom. Satisfied, he moved to Quatre.  
  
The helpless blonde was pleading with him not to do anything rash. "Duo, it was your own good. You needed the sleep. You still need to be in bed." After seeing the devilish look cross the other's face, Quatre begin to think that he should not have said that. He did not know how right he was.  
  
"Alright Q. If you want me back in bed, then back in bed I will go." He jumped onto the bed right on top of the helpless pilot on it.  
  
He let out a squawk when Duo landed right on top of him. Now he was face to face with the avenging pilot. Swallowing hard, "Umm Duo? What are you going to do?" He paled when he saw the other shift to seat on his stomach with a knee on each side of him and wiggle his fingers at him. "No! Duo, you can't! Not again! Please anything but."  
  
He was cut short when hands descended on his body once again and started tickling without mercy, only this time, Duo hit the more sensitive spots he had purposely avoided the first time. Duo felt a great deal of satisfaction upon hearing the incoherent pleas for him to stop.  
  
"Duo..stop.nooooo..not there..Trowa, help.I give, I give!!" Even Trowa and Wufei were laughing at the state Quatre was in now. His skin was a dark red hue. Between badly formed words, he would snort and laugh. He was laughing so hard he could not control the drool that was steadily coming from his mouth.  
  
The door swinging open almost went unnoticed, except for the unsure voice that broke up the commotion. "What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Heero and Treize standing slack-jawed staring at the four roughed up looking pilots. Treize was trying, unsuccessfully, to keep a straight face while looking at a transvestite looking Trowa, an unstable looking Quatre, and an utterly helpless Wufei.  
  
Heero did not know if he should laugh at the site, or get mad at Duo for being out of bed and the others for letting him. 'Of course, by the looks of things I think you took that choice away from them.' He gave into his merit and snickered at the site.  
  
Duo was sheepishly standing by the bed shifting from foot to foot while playing with the end of his half undone braid. He was looking everywhere but at Heero's eyes. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Treize untying Trowa, then each moving to their counterpart. Once the adrenaline wore off fully, he began to notice how tired he still was.  
  
All thoughts of reprimanding Duo flew out the window when he swayed slightly. Heero was by his side before the others could even blink. "Duo- kun, you should not be out of bed. Get back in bed right now."  
  
"But Hee-chan, I don't think that I can find a spot that is not covered in drool."  
  
Everyone in the room but Quatre found this very funny. Quatre, on the other hand, was blushing from his head to his toes and was trying to hide under the bed. After several long minutes, Duo was settled back in bed and the others left the room.  
  
"Duo-kun, I had a talk with Treize. There are some things I need to talk to you about." Heero sat down on the bed next to Duo and told him everything that Treize had told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *note: Don't worry all of you animal lovers out there, the skin is a fake. I do not approve of killing animals like that for there skins.  
  
Hope you all liked it. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Duo's reaction to hearing what Treize said and a surprise visit from an unlikely person causes trouble for the gang. 


	10. Chapter 9

Phoenix Storms: *reels line in* Now you have to come back for the next chapter. Glad you like it.  
  
CaSandra: I agree completely. They are one of my favorite couples.  
  
Just a word of warning to those of you who read this part and do not like limes, there is a little lime towards the end. I am so sorry for the two- week delay on this chapter but I have had bad computer problems among other things. I have already started on the next chapter. I am still looking for suggestions to put in the story. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Heero had finished telling Duo everything that Treize had told him, the violet-eyed youth was utterly thunderstruck. 'This just keeps getting worse and worse. Now, I have a lunatic with mental powers after me that wants to claim me for himself. Why? Wait! What if he claims me before Heero can? Could it be undone? Damnit! Why is this happening?'  
  
Duo stood from his bed and began pacing around the room. His mind could not stop the unwelcome thoughts. He was scared, nervous, and uncertain. He had learned in his short life not to get his hopes up, because you never get what you want. He learned that the easiest thing to do was to not want, but now he did have what he always wanted; he had someone that loved him as much as he in turn loved them.  
  
Worrying for his love's mental and physical health, Heero went to embrace the pacing youth. "Duo-kun, you need to get back in bed. We will talk more after you have rested. I know that you are worried and uneasy, but you have got to rest and get your strength back. Things will work out. I will not let him take you from me. I promise you that."  
  
Feeling safer in Heero's arms, he relented to the other youth and allowed himself to be tucked in bed once more. Seconds after his head hit the pillow, the full effect of his fatigue hit him. He had to force his eyes open. When he felt Heero pull away from him, he started to panic and grabbed onto him as tight as his weakened body would allow.  
  
Heero felt the arms clinging to him tighten but only slightly. 'Is he really that tired? Oh Duo, what can I do and say to make you feel safe. You cannot see how much your body needs to rest.' He looked into the pleading violet eyes and could clearly see the fear lurking there. Not wanting to upset the frail boy before him, he thought of a way to soothe Duo into a deep sleep in the shortest amount of time.  
  
"Relax itooshi. I need to speak with the others, but I will do that after you are taken care of. I am going to go get something from the bathroom. I will be right back." He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before leaving.  
  
He returned to the bed with a hairbrush. Duo smiled happily at the sight of the brush. It was one of his hidden desires to have Heero brush and play with his hair. He could already feel the tension and anxiety leave his body.  
  
At seeing the tight-strung body relax some at the sight of the brush, Heero started to feel quite proud of himself for thinking of it. 'I just wish I can do this again when the situation is not so bad.' "Roll over."  
  
The command was quickly followed by the longhair pilot. Duo was excited as his fatigued body would allow him to be. As it was, when he felt Heero start to undo the current messy braid, he could not keep the blissful smile from his lips. Never had anyone but himself used such care with his hair before. The effect was both reassuring and calming. With each stroke of the brush, his eyes drifted shut. With each caress of the gentle hands, the smile got bigger. Giving in to his body's demand for rest, Duo fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Heero noticed the moment he fell asleep, but he did not stop what he was doing. He did not know when he would get another chance at doing this and wanted to take advantage of the current moment he had. The chestnut hair was so soft and silky. His hands never once fully left those heavenly strains until the tie was placed at the end of a fresh braid.  
  
The static pilot steeled himself to leave his partner, but not before a light kiss was placed on his head and a promise was whispered in his ear. Satisfied with the contempt sigh he got as an answer, Heero Yuy went to speak with his friends and ask for their help.  
  
######################################################################## *in Treize's room*  
  
"Treize, are you telling us that Zechs can control minds?"  
  
Treize could see the slight disbelief in his lover's eyes. He had just finished telling them what he had told Heero only a short while ago. Each pilot reacted differently to the news. Wufei had acted with disbelief and anger. Quatre had immediately accepted the news and was now more determined than ever to help his friend. Trowa, to the untrained eye, looked as if the news was nothing new to be bothered with, but his visible eye held nothing but fury and protectiveness.  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes little dragon. He can control weakened minds not strong ones. Quatre he cannot control at all as I have said before. He was not always like this. Deep down Zechs is a very caring person."  
  
"And just what happened to him to make him." Quatre was interrupted when Heero entered the room. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed, but it was the usually quiet Trowa that broke the silence.  
  
"Why did you leave him alone, Heero? Right now is not a time for him to be left alone for long."  
  
Heero expression turned snappy. "I am well aware of that. He is asleep right now. I locked the door on my way out and only I have the key to open it. I do not want to leave him alone as much as you do, but I had to speak with you all."  
  
"My apologies Heero. I know how much he means to you. I am just a little worried right now. All of this is still new to me." He had his head bowed in shame at himself. He felt his lover soothingly caress his arms silently telling him not to beat himself up.  
  
Heero forced himself to relax. "It is alright. I can understand how you feel. So I take it that Treize told you all what is going on here." He looked around to see the affirmative head nods.  
  
"Heero, did you get a chance to talk to Duo about what I told you?"  
  
He shifted a little before answering. "Yes, I told him everything."  
  
"And how did he take the news."  
  
"He just found out that a mentally unstable Zechs wants to control him. How do you think he took the news, Treize?"  
  
The young aristocrat could feel the tension start to thicken and played his part as peacekeeper. "I am sorry for how that may have sounded. I know it is much to take in so fast. I have been there myself. Let me rephrase myself. Does he fully understand about the claiming?"  
  
Again Heero shifted uncomfortably before answering. "He was uneasy. He kept pacing until I made him lay back down, but he did not exactly say anything about it. To answer your question, I do not think that it has fully set in yet and that worries me greatly."  
  
Now, it was Quatre's turn to work his own magic. "Don't worry, Heero. Duo loves you with all his heart. I know. I can feel it every time he looks at you. He may seem a little uncertain when it finally sinks in that thick head of his, but be there for him and all will be well."  
  
For some strange reason, Heero really felt better after hearing that. When he thought about it more, it did make sense. He knew that Duo cared for him greatly, but he was also not use to getting what he wanted. He knew most of Duo's past but not all of it. He hacked into every database he could find to find out more about him after they meet that first time. He felt his lips turn up in a grin at the memory.  
  
A discreet cough from Wufei made him come back to the present. A slight pink hue graced his checks at having been caught daydreaming. He recovered by saying he needed to get back to Duo.  
  
The others watched him go with amused smiles. "I think that went rather well. Don't you agree little dragon?"  
  
Wufei giggled softly. "Yes Treize, I think that went well. I just hope that things continue to go so well for them. Heaven knows that they deserve it."  
  
Trowa and Quatre agreed whole-heartedly. They each offered their goodbyes saying they needed to do some things.  
  
Treize stopped them before they made it out the door. "Wait one moment please. I need to tell you that I will need to be leaving later this evening to make arrangements for another safe house. This one is too easy to discover. It could take a few days. Could you let Heero know?"  
  
After saying they would stop by the room and let him know, they left hand in hand. Treize felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He smirked as he turned around to return the embrace. "Is there something on your mind, little dragon?" His answer came in the form of sexy smile and a pair of demanding lips on his own. Neither said another word as they simultaneously moved to the large bed not once breaking eye contact.  
  
######################################################################## *back in Heero/Duo's room*  
  
Heero entered the room and was greeted with a vision from one of his deepest dreams. Duo had rolled over onto his back. His shirt was pushed up showing a good portion of his tone stomach and chest. His head was turned away from the door offering his neck to hungry eyes to view. His left hand was resting on his hip; finger temptingly close to the junction between his legs. His other arm was rest on the pillow to his right. All in all, he looked scrumptious.  
  
Heero moaned at the sight feeling his loins tighten. 'Look at what you can do to me without even trying.' As much as he wanted to wake his love up and show him how much he loved him, he knew his love needed as much rest as possible. Not really being sleepily, but not wanting to leave him alone again, he was about to crawl in bed when a soft knock at the door stopped him.  
  
Growling in annoyance, he opened the door to find Trowa and Quatre. Seeing the look on Heero's face and catching a quick glance at the figure on the bed, Quatre decided to make the visit as short as possible. "We are sorry to disturb you, but Treize wanted us to tell you that he will be leaving later this evening to secure us another safe house. He said it could take a few days."  
  
"Arigatou. Is there anything else?"  
  
"If you need anything Heero, come ask one of us. Would you like me to have a dinner plate brought up to you?"  
  
"No. I am not hungry. I will have something sent up here if I do or if Duo wakes up, but I do not think he will until tomorrow morning. If you will excuse me Quatre, I will see you all tomorrow."  
  
He closed the door and walked back to lie down beside his heart. As soon as he laid down, Duo instinctively moved closer to him. Duo had his face buried against his chest and his arm wrapped around his middle. Heero in turn wrapped his arms around the slim figure at his side.  
  
After lying there for an hour or so, he allowed himself to drift off in a light sleep. He would not let anything get the jump on him. If something happened, he wanted to be ready for it, for Duo's sake more than his own.  
  
######################################################################## *next morning*  
  
Heero awoke to a strange and unfamiliar sensation. He felt happy, and the source of that happiness was a body radiating warmth beside him. His sleep fogged mind cleared and he pulled the warmth closer to him. The boy beside him seemed to like it as well, very well by the feel of things.  
  
A low moan came from Duo throat as Heero pulled him closer to his side. That small sound made Heero answer with one of his own. The feel of that lean body rubbing against his own was enough to set his loins on fire. His breathing became erratic and labored. He could feel Duo start to slowly rub himself against his hip a little harder, and all the while continue to moan softly.  
  
'Can't take much more of this. Ahhhh. Don't stop. Wait, need to stop. He is asleep. He doesn't know what he is.ahhhh.' All coherent thoughts stopped as warm lips enclosed on his nipple through his shirt. He buried his hands in Duo's hair at the base of his skull. Those luscious lips gave no mercy. Teeth and a talented tongue were soon to join the assault on his chest as well, licking and nipping at the exposed and unexposed flesh. Strong hands found their way up the front of his shirt to play with his sides and other pink nub.  
  
At this point, Heero figured that Duo was in fact awake and if he wasn't, he was about to be. He opened his eyes, he could not even remember when he had closed them, to see Duo straddling one of his legs slowly rocking to create a steady friction for the both of them.  
  
He used his hands already buried in chestnut hair to tilt the heart shaped face to his own. When he did so, he came face to face with glazed violet eyes looking back at him. He moaned loudly and crushed his lips to Duo's, his tongue demanding dominance of the other's mouth.  
  
Duo had awoken to a very pleasant sensation. His hardened shaft brushed against something warm and solid. He could smell the musky scent of his soon to be lover. The smell, feel, and sound of him were like a drug; the more he got the more he wanted. Not one to waste a good opportunity, he slowly started his assault on the firm chest in front of his available mouth.  
  
When he felt Heero's hands burrow into his hair, he could not contain the rush of excitement he felt. For the time being, Heero was letting him do what he wanted. After a few moments, he felt the hands in his hair pull his head away from the chest he was devouring. He looked up to see equally pleasure filled cobalt orbs looking intimately into his. He heard the loud moan, borderline growl, and gave into the breathtaking kiss.  
  
He was only vaguely aware when Heero reversed there positions were he was on top and Duo was on bottom. Heero was feverishly kissing him while his hands were busy roaming along his sides, down to his hips, and back up again. Every so often, one hand would slip up his shirt to tease a nipple or play with his bellybutton.  
  
His own hands were not idle either. They were busy caressing his lover's back and spandex covered bottom. He would get a deep growl when he squeezed said bottom. He could feel the heat and fire in the pit of his stomach getting to become unbearable. He wanted to feel Heero, not his clothes.  
  
He brought one hand around to the front of Heero's short to tease him even more. He moaned into the other's mouth at the feel of the hard rod of flesh under his hand. The mouth and hands that had been exploring his body were now trying to remove his clothes without breaking physical contact. Just as Duo's hand slipped into Heero's shorts, a loud knock at the door startled them both apart.  
  
They were both breathing hard and clearly flushed from excitement. They were also angry at who ever was beating on the door. Heero was just about to get up and shoot them when a shrieking voice outside the door caused him to stop dead in his tracks and the color to drain from his face.  
  
He looked over to Duo who was deathly pale and shaking. He was looking fearfully between the door and Heero. Heero leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Duo-kun, you have nothing to be fearful of. It is you that I love and no one else. Nothing will ever change that. Do you hear me?" The only answer he got was a timid nod but Heero could still see the fear and doubt lingering in his eyes. 'We are going to have to work on your confidence in yourself love.'  
  
He stiffly got up to answer the door already knowing who was on the other side. Calming himself down as much as he could, he opened the door and was greeted by the sickly smiling face of none other than Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"I have finally found you Heeroooo!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading. If you stop to read this part, I will let you in on a little secret about what to expect. The guys, except Treize but he is gone, do not know that Relena is Zechs' sister. Use your imagination from there. I just realized that this is going to be a really long fic. Oh well. It is a blast to write. Don't forget to review. 


	11. Chapter 10

I want to send a BIG THANK YOU out to my beta reader Shadowess. You're Great!!  
  
diane: She will play a big part in this chapter. Just what, I will not say. You will have to read to find out, or email me. *big grin*  
  
Kyra: Thanks for reading. I got my beta-reader. If you have a dislike for Relena now, wait till you read this.  
  
Chiizu: I am sorry it took so long but I have had some delays. Right now I have hurricane lili breathing down your necks. Hope you like.  
  
Moonlit Eyes 1x2x1: I am so happy you waited. I will try to get the chapters out faster.  
  
And without any further delays, on to the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stiffly got up to answer the door already knowing who was on the other side. Calming himself down as much as he could, he opened the door and was greeted by the sickly smiling face of none other than Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"I have finally found you Heeroooo!" Relena latched onto Heero the second the door was open enough for her to get through. She either did not notice how tense Heero was, and the fact that he was not responding to her at all, or she choose to ignore it.  
  
When Heero was finally able to pry her off of him, he noticed that Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were standing in the hall looking angry, pleading, and apologetic. He could tell that they had tried to stop her, but he knew that no one could stop the pink loco when she wanted to talk to someone.  
  
He tried to use his coldest tone of voice towards her as he spoke. "What are you doing here Relena?"  
  
She batted her eyelashes at him in an attempt to persuade him to let her into his room with him.  
  
"Why Heero, what do you mean? I am here to be by your side where I belong. What else would I possibly be doing here?"  
  
At that moment, Heero was really wishing she was a guy so he could hit her. 'What is it going to take for her to see that I do not feel for her what she thinks she feels for me?' He heard Duo moving around on the bed and got an idea.  
  
He smirk down at her and moved aside so she could follow him in his room. His smirk widened when he saw her hopeful express and wondering eyes. He walked straight towards the bed not looking back to see if Relena was following. He knew she was, and he also knew that she would be so focused on him that she would fail to see Duo on the bed until she was right next to it.  
  
As he got closer to the bed, he noticed the confusion on Duo's face. He just smiled and winked at him. He smiled even more when Duo relaxed and smiled back. When he reached the bed, he slid under the covers with Duo and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
They both looked at the "Queen of the World" to see her reaction. They saw disbelief and anger. "Heero, what is going on here? What are you doing cuddling with that disgraceful rat? I demand you kick that out of your bed and onto the floor were he belongs."  
  
Relena thought she had won when she saw Duo's happy smile falter. He started to actually get out of the bed when a pair of strong arms pulled him back and held him tight. Duo looked at Heero but Heero was too busy glaring at Relena to look at him. He felt a little better that Heero was holding him in front of Relena, but what she said to him had him thinking that maybe she was right and he did not belong in the same bed as Heero.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, was thinking nothing or the sort.  
  
"Watch your place Relena. This is not your house, this is not your room, this is not your bed, and I am not yours so you have no right to tell me what I should and should not do. I will live my life as I see fit." His voice could have cooled hell. He wanted to get his point across as bluntly as possible.  
  
He could see her bottom lip start to tremble and your eyes start to tear up. With a shaky voice, she tried to reason with him.  
  
"Heero, I know you don't mean that. You must be confused right now. I will overlook this and forgive you if you leave with me now." Once again your eyes were full of hope.  
  
And once again, that hope was crushed.  
  
"Relena, I do not want to hurt you but I need you to see that I do NOT care for you as you care for me. My heart lies with Duo and only Duo. It always will no matter what. I think that it is time for you to leave now."  
  
Before she left, she shot one last hopeful look at Heero. At seeing he was serious and not going to back down, she slumped in defeat. She shot Duo a calculated look before leaving them alone.  
  
When the door shut, Heero sighed in relaxation/aggravation. There was the barest of a smile upon his lips as he turned his attention to the still quiet Duo. His face lost all signs of happiness when he saw Duo.  
  
Duo was still thinking about what Relena had said about him. He knew he should not listen to her but the major problem about hearing the same thing over and over again is that after a while you actually start to believe it.* He sat laxly in Heero's arms, not holding him back as he had been just a short time early that morning. His head was downcast not wanting to look Heero in the eye. He was afraid of what he might see.  
  
'After all the things he said about me to Relena, and I still doubt he is truly mine. How pathetic can I be?' When he noticed that the arms around him were not loosening, he gave up the battle with himself and returned the embrace. Duo let out a melodious sigh when his love tightened his hold on him.  
  
"Heero, we need to talk with you for a moment. Could you step out in the hall?" Quatre's worried voice told him they had bad news for him.  
  
"You can say what needs to be said right here." 'I am not leaving Duo right now.'  
  
The blonde pilot was looking nervously between Heero and Duo. 'Oh Allah. Will they ever get a break?' He could not seem to find his voice at the moment. Luckily for him, his lover seemed to understand and took over.  
  
"Heero, we have a mission. Wufei, you, and I are to destroy a mobile doll factory. We are to leave in half an hour. Total time, including prep and travel, should take no more than 14 hours."  
  
Duo's first instinct was to cry, but he had done enough of that for the time being. His second thought was to plead with Heero not to go, but he knew he could not do that either. Wufei and Trowa had to go as well. It would not be fair for him to beg his partner to stay when Quatre could not. He knew what he had to do, but that did not mean, by any terms, he had to like it.  
  
"Heero, it's okay. We need to remember that we are still fighting a war here. The world will not stop just because I want it to. Quatre will be here with me. All I want is for you, all of you, to come back safely. Don't take unnecessary risks."  
  
Those once cold cobalt orbs now showed deep concern and pride for his loved one.  
  
"Are you sure about that itooshi?" A determined "yes" made his love for the braided boy in his arms swell to unimaginable heights. He tilted his head so his lips could claim the others in a tender kiss.  
  
The affectionate moment was shattered by a very loud rumble of a hungry stomach. The owner of said stomach blushed and looked around sheepishly.  
  
"Um sorry guys. I guess I'm getin' my strength back. Is breakfast ready?"  
  
The others laughed at the site Duo made at that moment. Only someone like him could smooth a tense situation like that, conscience of it or not. With the dread now mostly gone, Quatre was able to find his voice.  
  
"Actually, we were on our way to eat when we were interrupted. Why don't you and Heero get changed and come eat with us?"  
  
Duo laughed happily while dragging Heero to the nearest access of clothes. After a quick bathroom visit and a change of clothes, there all headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Relena's sudden appearance was not forgotten, but it was pushed out of everyone's mind for the time being.  
  
A large breakfast was waiting for them in the dinning room. A loud rumble was heard and everyone looked at Duo in amusement, but was shocked silent when they saw him staring wide-eyed at Wing's pilot. Heero was a healthy shade of pink and refused to look at anything but the floor in front of him.  
  
The shock evaporated by an unlikely source. "Yuy, I think you need to do that more often. Just look at the look on Maxwell's face." Wufei's comment was followed by unrestrained laughter.  
  
Now it was Duo's turn to blush while Heero smirked at him. He just smiled sheepishly at his dark haired love and sat at the table to eat. His mouth began to water at all the delicious looking food.  
  
The softhearted blonde giggled at the look on his friends face. "Duo, you are supposed to eat it, not drool all over it." He giggled even harder when the cheerful jester nodded his head vigorously and began to devourer the food before him.  
  
All throughout the meal, the newly formed couple would steal glances at each other. The others were completely aware of the fact, but formed a silence agreement that no one would say anything about it, mainly because they all found the scene very endearing.  
  
The others watched as the two would try to tease the other with a piece of food. First, Heero would stick a good-sized piece of sausage in his mouth. Then, he would slowly pull it out only to violently bite off the end. Every time he would bite, Duo would shiver.  
  
Not one to be outdone, especially when it came to food, Duo was having his own fun. He had extra syrup on his pancakes and made sure that every time he took a bite he had to lick his mouth and fork completely clean of the rich liquid.  
  
By the end of the meal, Heero was ready to throw Duo over his shoulder and carry him off somewhere to have his way with him. The others were ready to lock them in a closet and not let them out exhaust each other. Though, that was not to be, since they were due to leave in a few minutes for their mission.  
  
They loaded a car from the garage with the necessary equipment. The couples were a little reluctant to part with each other. Heero wanted to make it as easy as possible.  
  
"Duo-kun, I want you to listen and obey Quatre. I do not want to return only to find you sick again."  
  
Duo felt his heart swell with love for the beauty in front of him. 'What God am I going to have to repay for sending you to me?'  
  
"Don't worry Hee-chan. I promise to be a good boy."  
  
"Guys, I am sorry to push you four but we need to go. Winner, Maxwell, take care. If Treize makes it back before we do, please info him of what is going on for me."  
  
"Sure Fei. I will tell Treize that you are playing with your gundam again." Duo had to duck behind Quatre in order to flee from the enraged pilot of Shenlong. "I'm kiddin' Fei." Wufei made some low comment about cutting off Duo's braid then climbed in the drivers seat.  
  
"I am leaving in twenty seconds with or without you. Now, move it." Knowing he was serious, Trowa and Heero got in the car. They watched the house and their loved ones until they vanished from sight. Everyone had the same thing on his mind, "Be careful."  
  
Quatre and Duo watched until the car was out of sight before moving back inside. Only a few minutes after returning, a servant rushed to them asking what room should they prepare for Ms. Peacecraft. Quatre looked confused while Duo looked pale.  
  
"What do you mean? Ms. Relena left over half an hour ago?" When the older women shook her head as a negative, Quatre began to feel worried and uneasy.  
  
"She is in the study as we speak. She asked me to prepare a room for her. I just wanted to know which one you would prefer her in." The older lady was starting to think she had done something wrong. The two young men were looking quite upset with the news.  
  
As expected, Quatre was the first to recover. "Oh um, any available room would be fine. Preferably an available room as far way from ours as possible."  
  
The older women giggled and smiled in understanding. "Yes sir. Oh I almost forgot. She wanted you all to have tea with her when you were able. I do not think she knows it is just the two of you left." She left to finish her work.  
  
"Quatre! What am I gonna do? She hates me! She doesn't want to have tea with me!" Duo was almost panicking by this point. 'The last thing I need right now is the queen of crap getting in my face.'  
  
"Come on Duo. I know you do not want to face her but you need to. We need to tell her that the others are gone at least. I will not let her trash you. Maybe she finally realized she does not have a chance in hell with Heero." He hated to see his friends troubled.  
  
He sighed in defeat. "Okay Q. Lets get this over with." Together they went to the study to face Relena. They hesitated at the door before entering. They found her sitting on the couch drinking tea.  
  
She looked up at them and gave a sad smile and forced greeting. "Where are the others?"  
  
Quatre realized he would have to do most of the talking. "They had a mission and are not due back for a day or more." 'So maybe I exaggerated a little. It is for a good cause.'  
  
At first she looked disappointed, but she soon cheered up. "Well, in that case will you two join me for some tea? I think I owe you an apology Duo."  
  
Shocked faces were her only response. She kind of laughed softly. Duo got a chill when she did but pushed it away. 'After all, it is not every day that the mighty Relena apologizes for something to a street kid like me.' He wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
He sat down and picked up a cup of tea from the platter on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quatre do the same. For some reason, she would not look either in the eye. Instead she looked downcast where her bangs covered the upper part of her face. Every internal alarm he had was going off. They were all saying the same thing, run. But, he chose to ignore them. He played it off as being in the company of Relena. 'Calm down. What can she do to you?'  
  
Absently, he drank his tea and concentrated mainly on what she had to say. "First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for being as much trouble as I have been. You all must think me a fool. Well, that is in the past. My eyes are wide open. Before, I did not see what was right in front of me. Now, I can see what is best for everyone. pause Why Duo, you and Quatre do not look so well. Are you starting to feel the effects so soon? They told me it would work fast but not that fast. I am pleasantly surprised."  
  
She put down her cup and for the first time since they started talking, she looked up. Her pupils were solid white and the blues around them were brighter than normal.* She walked over to the sluggish Duo and took his cup from him. She paid Quatre no attention, even when his cup fell to the floor from lax fingers.  
  
She brought one hand up to caress his face while the other sat on his knee ever so slowly moving up. Her voice was no long hers. "We meet again beautiful Duo. I told you that you were mine, and I always get what I want. Soon we will be together little bishounen."  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
About midway through Relena's speech, Duo started to feel rather lightheaded. Her words were starting to not make much sense. He was aware that slowly her voice was becoming deeper and more masculine. He knew that voice, but his mind was so hazy he could not place it.  
  
He was only vaguely aware of his cup being taken from his unresponsive hands or Quatre's falling completely from his. He did feel a hand on his cheek and knee. The last few sentences sank in with a bang. A cold sense of dread hit him full force. Now, he was certain whose voice that was.  
  
"Zechs?" He knew no more. The strong arms of Morpheus had him and were not letting go. * A void of darkness was what waited for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* If any of you have ever taken a psychology course, they show you how true that statement is.  
  
* In case you have not figured it out by now, that is what happens when Zechs gets in their heads.  
  
*Morpheus is the Greek God of dreams. We could call him Sandman.  
  
Please review. Thanks for reading. Email me if you have any questions or comments. 


	12. Chapter 11

Shadowess: I am glad I could think up something that catches the attention. Thanks for all of your help.  
  
Kyra: lol. Calm down. Here is the next chapter but I think that you will find that some of your questions are not answered here. Some will be answered in the next chapter. If you are just dying to know now, email me and I will mail you back.  
  
Moonlit Eyes 1x2: You will be happy to know that she is not in this chapter, but she will return in the next I think. Hope your dad didn't say anything to you about what you were reading.  
  
I just want to warn all of you that I work nights now, and that is when I get all my inspiration to write. I made a promise that I would finish this fic and I will. It just might take me a little longer than I had first planned. Once again I would like to thank my beta-reader, Shadowess. Now, on to the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three tired and weary bodies dragged themselves the last few feet to the door. Each glad that the mission was over, several hours earlier than expected, and that they could get back to their loved ones. They began to get an uneasy feeling when Quatre and Duo did not immediately rush them once in sight of the house. What did greet them on the other side of the door was a site that scared them greatly.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stood frozen as they watched servants run around the house looking for something 'or someone'. It was that thought that jolted them into action.  
  
Wufei grabbed the closest person ready for answers. "What is the meaning of this? Where are Winner and Maxwell?"  
  
The little old lady was surprised at first but then greatly relived to see that the others had returned. "My apologies Mr. Chang but something dreadful has happened. A few hours after I informed Mr. Winner and Mr. Maxwell that Ms. Relena was here and wished to speak to them, we could not find any of them."  
  
She saw the looks of fear on their faces and that they were about to interrupt her so she pressed on. "After a few hours of searching, we found Mr. Winner, apparently drugged, tied up and locked in a hall closet."  
  
This time there was no avoiding the interruption. "What!!! Where is he?! Is he all right?! Take me to him, now!" Trowa was frantic, and he was angry. Angry with himself for not being there for him, but most of all, he was angry at the one responsible for hurting his koi.  
  
She called for someone to take him to Quatre. She watched them leave with a sad expression on her face. When she turned back to the two remaining, she was face to face with a very angry Heero Yuy.  
  
"Where is Duo?" The fact that he did not ask about Relena did not go unnoticed, but it was not brought up. He asked what he wanted to know and from the sad and almost fearful look on the old woman's face, he knew that they did not know.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Yuy, but we cannot find him or Ms. Relena. We have searched the entire house twice and still we cannot find any sign of them." Before she could say any thing else, Heero took off running through the house.  
  
Wufei wasted no time in following his friend. He knew that in his current state of mind that Heero was capable of doing something rash and stupid. 'I will not let something happen to another of my friends.'  
  
When he caught up with him, he noticed that they were headed in the direction Trowa was lead a few moments before. They ended up at the room Trowa and Quatre were sharing. The servant had already left and Trowa was by Quatre's side.  
  
The gentle blonde looked unharmed, just sleeping peacefully. That did not stop the guilt and worry from nipping their heels, especially Trowa's. 'We should have not left them alone. One of us should have stayed with them. The mission could have been done with just two.'  
  
The other two seemed to hear Trowa's unspoken conviction. They were silently thinking the same thing but each knowing that they did what had to be done. Two could not have completed that mission and returned alive.  
  
"Trowa, you know as well as I that we did what we had to do. He is unharmed. There is not even bruising from the ropes."  
  
Trowa looked at his friend and realized why Heero was here trying to comfort him and not by Duo's side. "Duo is missing, isn't he?" A small head nod was his answer.  
  
"Gods Heero. I am such a fool." He got up and embraced a slightly startled Heero. "Here I am thinking only of myself when one of my closest friends is hurting. You must be feeling a hundred times worse than I. We will find him. I promise you that."  
  
Awkwardly, the static soldier returned the embrace. "Thank you my friend, but right now I do not even know where to begin to start looking." The two stood like that for a few moments till an excited voice attracted their attention.  
  
"Wait a minute! What about Treize? He is bound to know something."  
  
The two looked hopefully at Wufei. Once again, Heero was grateful to have such people as his friends. 'I will find you Duo, and I will go to the deeps of hell in order to do it.'  
  
"Well, what are you standing here for? Get off your ass and call him and see." Wufei looked rather sheepishly at Heero before speaking again.  
  
"Sorry Yuy. I think it would be wise if you two were to accompany me." He looked pointy at Trowa as to say 'We cannot let him out of our sight.'  
  
"Agreed. I will call for a servant to sit with Quatre." Trowa went to the nearest phone and made the request/order. Less than a minute later the same old women from before showed up. She was left with instructions to not let him out of her sight and to call the second he woke up.  
  
She watched them go and turned sad knowing eyes to her charge. "Be strong little ones. It is about to get a lot worse. The hands of fate and destiny are closing in on you all. I hope you all are prepared enough for what is to come. You must stop the evil before it destroys all you know and love."  
  
If any one had heard her, they would have noticed that her voice was younger than her aged body but held great amounts of wisdom. She sighed and sat down. All she could do now was to wait for what was to come. 'I am sorry I can do no more for you. Until I am able, I can do nothing more than sit, watch, and wait.'  
  
########################################################################  
  
*Treize's study*  
  
Wufei was using a secure video line to contact his lover. After only a few rings, Treize's tired face appeared on the screen. He was surprised and happy to see his lover.  
  
"Little Dragon, to what do I owe this honor? Business or pleasure?" His smile said he hoped for pleasure but that was not to be this time.  
  
"I am sorry but this time is all business. Yuy, Barton, and I were sent on a mission after you left. We returned to find Winner drugged, bonded, and locked in a closet. Maxwell is missing and apparently that cursed Peacecraft onna was here and is now missing along with Maxwell."  
  
"Did you say Peacecraft? As in Relena Peacecraft? Oh Wufei, please tell me that you did not let her alone with Duo!" Treize's easy going face had turned fearful and pleading.  
  
"The onna came after we left. What's wrong? What aren't you telling us, Treize?" Wufei knew his lover well, and he knew that for Treize to use his real name instead of his pet name that something was seriously wrong.  
  
At first, Treize did not answer. When he did, shock was evident. "You don't know do you? Relena Peacecraft is sister to Millardo Peacecraft." He waited for the name to register but nothing came. He really did not want to tell them the rest.  
  
"Millardo Peacecraft is the birth name to Zechs Marquise." He watched as that name registered. It brought about the same response in all three, bone chilling fear.  
  
"What!!! Why didn't you tell us this before?" Wufei wanted to blame this on someone but deep down he felt that no one present was to blame. He wanted to make sure his lover and his friends realized this as well.  
  
"Never mind that is not important right now. None of us could have foreseen that any of this would happen. No one here is to blame, but now is not a time to withhold any information. We need to know everything that you can tell us. I think that we can all assume that Duo is now or is very close to being in Zechs' hands." The moment those words left his mouth he wanted to take them back.  
  
Everyone looked at a suddenly pale and shaky Heero Yuy. Instantly, Wufei and Trowa were by his side helping him to a chair. They did not think he would be standing on his own power for much longer.  
  
"Gods Yuy. I am so sorry. I did not mean it that way. He is fine. Right Treize?" He looked to his lover pleadingly for help. He was greatly relieved when his wish was granted full force.  
  
"01, I need you to give me your complete attention." Treize was using Heero's soldier training to help him. When he saw that he had his full attention, he continued.  
  
"Wufei said that Quatre was drugged right?" Heero responded with a sharp "yes".  
  
"Then it is safe to assume that Duo was drugged as well. As long as he is in a drugged sleep, he is safe. Zechs cannot reach a drugged mind. Use Quatre to gage when he is awake. They should awaken at about the same time."  
  
"Then we must move quickly. Where would they be, Treize?" Trowa spoke up for the first time since leaving Quatre.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "If he truly does have Duo in his possession, then there is only one place he would take him. It is heavily fortified and will take a few hours to get there. I am sending you the coordinates and all the information I have. I will meet up with you there. Do not go in until I get there! Do you understand me? It is imperative that you wait for me."  
  
Very reluctantly, they all gave their word. Once the information was loaded to a disk, they rushed out to prepare. Each began barking out orders to the nearest available servant. It took nearly twenty minutes for the servants to pack and load everything that they would need. Once more, the van was packed and ready to go.  
  
Trowa was on his way to retrieve Quatre. He wanted to leave him here where he was safe but knew that if he did, he would have hell to pay later. Quatre was the only one truly safe from Zechs, and with the high-strung emotions right now, they needed every advantage they could get. They also needed him to tell how much time they had before Duo was in real danger.  
  
He sighed as he thought about the real reason he was not going to leave him behind. If Quatre woke up and found out that he left him, he would be sleeping in a tent for the next month. His lover could get real creative when it came to revenge. He shivered as he thought about one particular time he got the sweet pilot mad. He never knew that having a glass of extremely cold ice water lodged on one's self just before climax could be so overpowering. Well, he did now.  
  
Shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, he opened the door to retrieve his lover. The old woman was still there gentle humming as she stitched some miscellaneous piece of clothing. She looked at her charge then to Trowa.  
  
"I am to assume that you are leaving now." Her voice was clam and quiet as to not disturb the sleeping youth. Trowa liked her immediately.  
  
"Yes, we are leaving. I thank you for watching over him. You may go back to your normal duties now." He moved to pick up Quatre but the old woman stood between him and the bed's occupant. She looked him in the eye, unmoving as she spoke to him.  
  
"I will be going with you. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind or stop me. He has been placed in my care and I will not just step aside when I am needed. You and the others will need to be focused on finding and rescuing Mr. Duo. Those boys remind me of the grandchildren I should have had. I have medical training that will allow me to watch over Mr. Quatre while you focus on other things. My bag is already packed. I will not get in your way in any shape or form. That I can promise you." She walked over to the other side of the dresser and picked up a good-sized bag then turned back to Trowa.  
  
Trowa was shocked. He could see that she was not going to take no for an answer. He sighed and relented to his fate. He did not have the time or heart to tie her up. All she wanted to do was help and she could by keeping an eye on Quatre.  
  
"You win, but I must warn you now, we will not be held responsible for your safety. If you except that then follow me." He reached out and picked up the limp form of his koi and went to meet the others. He did not look back to see if the old woman was behind him. He did not need to in order to tell that she was right on his heels never once lagging behind.  
  
The others were waiting in the van when they saw Trowa with Quatre coming out of the house. They were confused to see that the servant they had met earlier was following them. She did not say a word as she stepped in the van with her bag and helped Trowa put Quatre on the same makeshift bed Duo had used before.  
  
When Trowa shut the side door with the old lady still inside, the others demanded to know what was going on. Trowa simply told them to drive he would explain it to them as they went. With one last look back, Wufei turned back around to start the van and be on their way. For some reason, the presence of the old woman was reassuring to him.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, wanted an answer. "Alright, now answer. What is she doing here?"  
  
Trowa then told him about what she had said. He looked at her long and hard. She seemed unfazed by his piercing stare. Whatever he found, he was satisfied with because he nodded his approval and began making plans to get back his heart.  
  
########################################################################  
  
*elsewhere*  
  
A small figure lay in the middle of a large canopy bed, having been heavy drugged before arrival. His once meter length braid was now undone and flowing free around him like chestnut fire. A few long strands fell across his naked form. The dark burgundy and black of the silk sheets he lay upon set off the figure's pale skin like a neon sign.  
  
The alluring site did not go unobserved. The room's only other occupant was slowly walking around the sides of the bed enjoying every position and angle. Every once and awhile the light would glare off the silver mask he wore. His long blonde hair brushed against his bare back as he walked. He licked his lips and watched as the youth on the bed moaned softly and changed positions. Now his observer had a lucid view of his delectable bottom.  
  
Zechs Marquise was utterly enjoying himself. The site of a naked and helpless Duo Maxwell on his bed was a site many men and women would kill for. Slowly he crawled up the bed to his unsuspecting victim. He stopped only when he was on all fours above him. His bare chest inches away from equally bare flesh.  
  
Zechs moaned has his clothed erection brushed against the other's bare hip. He gave into his wanting desire and tasted the gourmet of flesh before his lips. He growled when he got no response at all. Angrily, he went back to simply watching.  
  
Soon, his anger was forgotten and lust once again took its place. The site before him was more than enough to make him forget his troubles. Particularly, the site of that well-rounded bottom that was making his loins burn for action. The tightness of his pants, along with the site before him, made each step he took pleasantly painful.  
  
He ran a hand down his chest and over the pike of his desire to further pleasure himself. He was careful to not go to far and spoil the mood. The finial thrust of pleasure would come later. Zechs looked at the clock beside the bed. It was going backwards. Counting down till Duo was expected to awaken. He still had a little over five hours left.  
  
His lips curled into an impish smirk. "Soon. Very soon little bishounen we will be able to enjoy each other to our hearts desires. You will be mine and only mine. For now, rest and save your strength. You're going to need every ounce by the time I am finished with you."  
  
And once again, he went back to slowly pacing around the bed just watching the sleeping pilot, every now and then teasing himself then stopping. His face never once looking away. His mask catching the light and reflecting it onto the oblivious body on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope it is not getting to hard to understand. If it is just let me know what and I will try to make it a little easier to read. It took me a while to do this chapter. I just could not think. Hope you all like it. Thanks for reading. 


	13. Chapter 12

Shadowess: Thank you so very much.  
  
Rainy: Glad you are willing to wait for the next part. There will be a little torture, but it will be more mental than any.  
  
Kyra: To answer some of your questions, yes Zechs believes that Duo will choose him over Heero. Right now he is that delusional. I am glad that you caught on to that. I don't want to spoil the surprise but I will say that Zechs is really not that bad. He will face the error of his ways soon.  
  
Personally, I am not very happy with this chapter. My mind is over run right now and it shows. I will try to make the next better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time in his life, Treize Khushrenada was impatient. He had been waiting for the others at the rendezvous point for almost fifteen minutes now. Almost two and a half hours have gone by since his little lover had informed him of Duo's abduction. 'Zechs, you are my friend but if you do anything to him I will personally seek revenge. Please, hold strong dear Duo.'  
  
He let out a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar van pull up next to his own. That relief instantly vanished when the occupants of said van got out. Heero's normally emotionless face was pale and now full of worry and fear. Wufei was crimson with anger. Trowa's impassive face was tight with worry as he held his smaller lover close to his side. Quatre was biting his bottom lip so hard; it is a miracle he did not bite it off.  
  
"Wait a minute. Quatre is awake already. This does not work in our favor." Wufei shot his koi a look that said 'You just had to say that in front of Yuy.'  
  
Treize saw that his comment had made matters worse and tried to correct it. "Let's stop and think about this for a moment. It is rumored that most drugs do not work well on Duo. Is it true?"  
  
Trowa, being the most level headed at the moment, decided to bring some hope to his friends. His soft steady voice was as equally soothing as his actual words. "Yes, that is true. Due to his upbringing on L2, his body has a naturally high tolerance for most known diseases and drugs. Quatre does not. There is a high chance that Duo was more heavily drugged than Quatre and may still be in a drugged sleep at the moment."  
  
Quatre looked up at his itooshi full of hope and gratitude. His tall lover always seemed to know exactly what to say to make others feel better. Its true that he does not talk much, but when he does everyone feels it.  
  
"Shouldn't you boys be planning to get Mr. Duo back?" an aged voice called from behind their van.  
  
"Irene!? What are you doing here? This is too dangerous for an elderly woman like you. You will get hurt. You should not have come." Everyone looked at Treize with surprise. He was always nice to others, especially to women. Now, here he was telling his elder what she should and should not do.  
  
To everyone's greater surprise, she just laughed and told him, "Don't worry Mr. Treize. This old bag of bones still has some life left in her. I can help and you know it. Even if it is dangerous, I have lived a full life and I want to give that boy a chance to as well." By this point, she was standing right in front of him poking her finger in his chest as she spoke.  
  
The young aristocrat sighed and smiled. "Yes, I know that but I wanted to keep you out of all of this. That was wrong of me to do. If I had told you what was going on completely from the start, Duo would have never been taken in the first place."  
  
Wufei stood between a furious Heero and his guilt stricken lover when he saw the murderous look on his friends face. "Alright, Treize explain now and fast. What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Meet Irene. She is a mind user like Zechs. When I was younger, she was my caretaker. I did not want to involve her in this because I thought she would get hurt, and at her age it would not take much."  
  
After a short span of uncomfortable silence, they all heard a soothing voice. "What is done is done. Now, is the time to fix the situation. Hurry and make your plans. If Mr. Duo is not in his normal state of mind, leave him to me. Time grows short."  
  
Heero finally got control of himself again. "Alright, we need a plan and we need one fast. Lets get started."  
  
The others gathered around and formed a plan that would get them into Zechs' fortified domain. Once inside, it would be up to Heero and Irene to find Duo. When they had what they needed from both vans, they all loaded up in the black one Treize had arrived in.  
  
"Are you ready?" Heero was once again the perfect soldier. 'I'm coming Duo. Please be ok.' Failure in this mission was not an option.  
  
It took them almost two hours to get there. They wasted no time in putting their plan in effect. Treize and Wufei were to gain an audience with Zechs and the rest were to sneak in while they had the guard's attention.  
  
Treize walked up to the front guards with Wufei by his side. The guards greeted him as if he came here often. He could tell his little dragon was upset by the way his body tensed at the familiar greeting.  
  
"Haven't seen you around here in ages Mr. Treize. We were beginning to wonder if you would ever come by again." The guard looked over to Wufei and smirked.  
  
"Is he yours, or is he open to all?" The man leered at him with expected lust. Treize knew these guards would react this way. That is the reason he had Wufei let his hair down.  
  
While the front guards were busy circling Wufei like vultures, the others slipped inside with no problem. Once Treize saw that they had made it in safely, he put a stop to the horrible treatment of his koi.  
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around a fuming Wufei from behind and spoke with solid voice that left no room for uncertainties. "He is mine and mine only. If you or anyone else touches him, I will cut you into so many pieces that an army would not find them all."  
  
The guards seemed surprised at first but then started laughing. "Well, it seems everyone now days has found someone to take possession over." He quickly shut his mouth before he said anything else.  
  
"We wish to see Zechs. I know he is here but he is not expecting us." Treize wanted to get inside as fast as possible. From what the guard just told him, Zechs had truly lost it. 'I told you to stay away from the damn thing, but you would not listen. Now, look at what you have become. If you could see with a rational mind right now, you would hate yourself.'  
  
"Sorry Mr. Treize, but his excellency is busy right now. If you would like to wait in a room, I'm sure he would love to see you after he is finished." The guard was already leading them to an available room for them to wait in.  
  
As soon as the door was shut, Wufei turned on his lover with a vengeance. "Alright, I want to know everything and I mean EVERYTHING! Just how in the hell do those guards know you so well and what was your relationship with Marquise in the past?"  
  
Treize sighed heavily. He knew this would come out one day but he hoped it would not be under circumstances such as these. "You might want to sit down for this. It will take some time to explain it all."  
  
And he began to tell his lover everything. He only hoped that we he was finished that Wufei would still want to be with him, but he would not lye to his dragon. The finial chose would be his.  
  
######################################################################## *elsewhere in the house*  
  
Trowa and Quatre changed into two guard uniforms and went to patrol the house, while Heero and Irene focused on looking for Duo. Irene had Heero change into a server's uniform so he could go places guards were not allowed with her. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and where she was going.  
  
"How do you know this is the right way?" His desire to find Duo as quickly as possible was the only thing keeping him from pushing the old woman aside. He was still not willing to trust someone else completely yet, even if he did feel he could.  
  
"I know where I am going because I have been here many times before. I can sense Mr. Duo this way. We must be careful or we will drawl attention to us before it is time to. I must warn you. I feel that my fears about Mr. Duo's state of mind have come true." Heero heard pity and sorrow in her voice and felt the cold shoulder of fear at what her words might mean.  
  
They stopped at large double doors at the end of a long, isolated hall. Heero could feel the fear he felt increase as he looked at the doors. He was about to open them when his hands were stopped.  
  
"What you will face on the other side of those doors will not be your friend or your enemy. They will be complete strangers. Neither is acting of their own accord right now. Just remember that when you face them. Things are not what they seem to be. Do not give up hope."  
  
He simply looked at her then to the door again. He paused only a second before pushing the doors open gun in hand. What he saw on the other side made his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.  
  
Zechs and Duo were embracing each other while their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. What really had him shocked, was their state of dress, or rather undress. Duo's hair was free from its normal braid. His hair was the only thing blocking his eyes from his loves' naked form. Zechs, at least, had a pair of pants on but they were undone and slightly pushed down his hips.  
  
Heero was about to turn and run from the room when the two broke away from each other and looked in his direction. Zechs was smirking widely. His lower face being the only thing you could see from the silver mask covering his face. When he looked into Duo's eyes, his breath caught in his chest. His pupils were solid white and the violets around them were almost glowing.  
  
He felt hope swell in his heart once again as he remembered what Irene had said. 'Things are not what they seem to be. Do not give up hope.' He was more determined than ever to get his Duo back.  
  
When he spoke, his voice held no emotion but pure hate and anger. His eyes alone would have freighted the bravest of men. "Zechs, get your hands off of him. Now!"  
  
To his surprise and confusion, Zechs released Duo and backed away from him a few steps. He took a few steps closer, gun trained on Zechs the whole time.  
  
He held one hand out towards Duo, "Come on Duo-kun. Lets get out of here." Duo did not even look in his direction. His eyes were still locked on Zechs.  
  
Heero did not like what was happening at the moment. He tried again. "Duo- kun? Are you all right love? Come to me so we can get out of here." Still he got no response.  
  
His head jerked back to Zechs when he laughed and spoke to Duo. "Come to me lover." He did not even hesitate as he followed Zechs' orders.  
  
When Duo was back in his arms, Zechs turned back to Heero. "Well, we can see who he prefers. You have lost him 01. He is mine now."  
  
Heero could only watch in horror as his love intimately snuggled against Zechs' chest. The said man only laughted gleefully and wrapped his arms more firmly around Duo. The gun in his hand was visiable shaking. He could not take a shot at Zechs without a risk of hitting Duo. Zechs saw his chance to add insult to injury. His smooth voice was laced with prideful venom.  
  
"Did you know that he has a spot on his hip that if you touch or nip just right he makes the sweetest little moans of pleasure?" He chuckled devilishly as he saw Heero's face distort into one of barely restrained fury.  
  
Heero started to lung at Zechs but was thrown back by a strong gust of wind. He stood on shaky legs. When his head stopped spinning, he looked at the only person in the room that could have done that. His eyes widen when he saw Duo staring at him, daring him to try it again.  
  
For the first time in his life, Heero 'the perfect solider' Yuy felt like crying and fleeing from his mission. He was so caught up in looking into void violet eyes; he did not notice that Irene had come into the room until she had spoken.  
  
"This needs to end now before someone gets hurt beyond repair."  
  
A new voice entered spoke right next to Heero's side. "You're right you old hag. Zechs has what he wants and I have what I what. Now, nobody is left feeling lonely."  
  
When Heero spun around to face the new voice, he was starting into the eyes of Relena Peacecraft.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know I am evil for leaving it there but I ran out of juice. I hope the next chapter will be better. The next chapter will have a few flashbacks from this chapter to help fill in the blanks on what happend. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. 


	14. sorry not an update

Sorry but this is not an update. I just wanted to let all of you know that I will be updating for real very soon. I have had lots and lots of problems the last several months. This has not been a very good year for me. I am working on the next part right now and hope to have it ready before the end of this month. I am sorry for the huge delay, but if there is anyone still reading this story and have a request in mind, I would be more than happy to hear it. Thanks for your patience. 


End file.
